


It's Not All Sunshine and Rainbows

by Tiacchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Age Difference, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Semi Angst, fem reader - Freeform, reader is kise's sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiacchi/pseuds/Tiacchi
Summary: Embark on a journey as Kise's twin sister! Follow the story as you meet Kasamatsu and begin dating him without him learning your relationship to the blonde ace. How will he react when he learns and will it impact the relationship with the stern captain.. A bunch of drabbles in which tell a story of how you live in the shoes of Kise's twin-sister!
Relationships: Kasamatsu Yukio/Reader
Comments: 30
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this actually started out as scenario requests from a friend of mine.. Where reader is dating Kasa but she's Kise's twin sister!! Over time, I began falling in love with writing the requests that I decided to make it into a mini series depicting their relationship! So I technically have 3 of the prompts written for this series.. But if you have any other ideas, feel free to comment what you'd like to read c:

The end of the school year couldn't have come fast enough. Watching your brother grow throughout the past couple years had left an imprint in your memory.. One you wish to forget... How could he have become such a cold person? 

_"I'm going to be attending Kaijou... _____-cchi, decide where you'll be attending... Spots are filling up fast and the school year is going to start in a couple weeks..."_

Golden hues dimmed in sadness, but you shook your head, clutching your hands into small fists... While your brother became a stranger, dedicating himself to modelling and basketball, you were determined to bring him back.. Even if it was a small part of his old self...

Before you knew it, you found yourself in a guitar shop. You turn your head back, as if wondering when you walked through the door before turning back around, golden hues assessing the interior. It had a rather, aesthetic feel, one that brought you inner peace you'd been seeking for the last few weeks.. Things at home were tense, suffocating. Flashes of your brother's smile came to mind, and you shook your head, releasing a breath...

" _Ryouta…."_

"Is something wrong?"

Head snapping up at the voice, you turn around, a light blush dusting your cheeks at being caught off guard... The young male standing behind you raised an eyebrow, his presence domineering yet alluring... A frown marred your features then, shaking your head.

" _What the heck _____? Get it together!"_

"N....No..." you whisper, clearing your throat when you realize your voice was quiet... "I.. I just came in here to get away from the heat..."

Truthfully, you had hoped to come across your brother around town.. Wanting to surprise him with a small shopping trip... Instead, you wound up lost, and decided to come here because it was the closest store that appealed to your senses... Music has always calmed you..

The raven-haired blinks, assessing your posture with a slight blush to his cheeks... You were beautiful, and he'd have to say you're a couple years younger than him.. But why would someone like you be in a shop like this? He thought you would have more interest in make-up or clothing... But upon taking another look at your appearance, he realized your hair was in a long ponytail, accompanied with a thin cardigan sweater and black skirt... 

Kasamatsu releases a sigh, pressing his hand to the bridge of his nose, before retreating to the back of the store, grabbing a bottle of water from the mini fridge. Returning to you, he gently presses the bottle into your hand, stunning you.

"...H...Here..." he whispers, a bit gruff, "I don't want you fainting from this heat."

The kind gesture was enough to ignite a blush to your cheeks, and you bite your bottom lip, golden hues softening at his gesture. Looking up at him, you offer a tiny smile before taking a sip, unable to meet his alluring eyes. Ah, you've never been flustered because of a guy before... But there's something... _different_ about this man... He's a bit rough, but sincere and honest.. That much you can tell from looking at him... 

"....T...Thank you..."

He scratches the back of his head, releasing a soft sigh. He nods his head, guiding you towards the chair resting in the corner. He carefully picks up the guitar, lazily strumming the strings as a way to collect his thoughts.. He can tell something is bothering you, but doesn't want to pry... 

"Y...You know...." he begins, feeling your gaze on him, "W...When I was entering high school, I came to this same place." he starts, feeling a small smile curl on his lips. Focusing his attention on the guitar helps his nerves, and it helps him find the courage to speak with you.

"I'm not sure if you're experiencing the same issue as I did.... But I've always found comfort in hobbies I like.. When it came to making big decisions..."

Your golden hues widen, a slight hitch in your breath at his words... How did he know you were having that issue? Well.. He did say he experienced something similar...You scratch the back of your head, fidgeting slightly. The strumming of the guitar soothes you, if only a little, and suddenly, you find the words spilling out of your lips.

"I'm not sure where I wanna go..." you admit, biting your bottom lip. "My brother... He seems to have a different path in mind... And I'm not sure I want to follow down that path with him... I love him dearly..." you hesitate, watching his steel-blue hues meet yours, "But I'm concerned for his wellbeing.. I just don't want to chase him down..."

If there's one thing Kise Ryouta hates, it's being tied down.. You never wanted to make him feel that way with your relationship... Of course, you kept these feelings to yourself, because the idea of expressing them leaves a bitter taste in your throat. You don't understand why you're telling a stranger these things... But there's a sort of.. mutual understanding between the two of you and it left you baffled.

Kasamatsu hums, watching the emotions flicker across your features.. Biting the inside of his cheek, he stands up, releasing a soft sigh before hesitantly patting your head. The action causes your eyes to widen, a blush on your cheeks, though his eyes don't meet yours, as he mirrors the same reaction as yourself.

"Sounds like your brother needs a swift kick in the ass.." he snorts, eliciting a giggle from your lips. "That said, you should do what is best for you..."

You assess him once more, finding yourself fluster a little when he meets your stare, seriousness blazing in his eyes.. Ah.. He's... so cool....

"W...What school do you attend?"

Kasamatsu is a bit perplexed at your question, but scratches the back of his head, answering firmly.

"Kaijou."

Your eyes widen, and you feel a tightening in your chest... Oh... Of course someone like him would attend a prestigious school like Kaijou... The aura around him should've been an indication... A soft smile curls on your lips then, realizing you would be enemies...

"Interesting..." you murmur, reaching to gently grasp his hand, giving a gentle squeeze. You look at your watch, gasping a little before bowing.

"T...Thank you for your advice senpai! I have to go though!"

He's startled by your words, a hand reaching out to grasp yours gently.

"W...Wait!! I.. I don't know your name!"

You turn your head, golden hues glimmering softly in happiness as you smile, "I'm _____!"

He finds his lips curling into a soft smirk, "It's a pleasure to meet you, _____... I'm Kasamatsu Yukio."

Neither were prepared for this meeting to be the start of an interesting love-story, but one thing they knew... They hoped to meet again sometime soon.


	2. Oh, I'm happy we finally meet again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you attend the practice match between Seirin and Kaijou, to drop off something for Kuroko, only to stay and watch Kasamatsu play... The day your crush on him begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write the official meeting yesterday, but I wound up too tired and fell asleep LOL. This story has me so excited, I hope you guys keep reading and enjoy what I have in store C:

You had zero intention of attending the practice match against Kaijou.

Kise was begging you to attend, wanting his sister to be his biggest fan... Yet you kept denying him, coming up with excuses for why you couldn't attend.

It was too far. You had a test to study for. Mom was busy so she couldn't drive you... 

And yet, despite all the trouble you went through to tell him 'NO'... You found yourself at Kaijou's front entrance, staring with widened hues.. No wonder Ryouta wanted to attend this school.. It was definitely bigger than Seirin… The grounds themselves had their own aura, and you found yourself to be slightly intimidated as you stepped foot on their grounds. Truthfully, you only had Kagami's map to go by, and boy did it suck.

But you somehow managed to understand his scribbles, along with the loud screams of your brother's name... You let out a loud sigh... Right... your brother was famous.. Some days you forgot how popular he was, mostly because people seem to forget you exist. During Teiko, you weren't followed or hounded by any of his fangirls, despite being around the Generation of Miracles.. They'd speak with Momoi, but yet... it was as if you were invisible...

' _Like Tetsu-kun..'_ You muse, a gentle smile on your lips. 

Your feet carried you towards the sounds, the pheromones from the men filled the air. There were girls screaming and cluttering around the gym doors... Oh man.. How in the world could you sneak in now? You frown, getting down on your hands and knees, and crawl under their legs, growling when a few of the girls' legs trapped you. You should've just stayed home...

You managed to get through the sea of women, sneaking between a couple of guys who were on Kaijou's team... Oh... so their practice match was during their regular practice? You hum quietly, golden hues scanning the crowd... Your brother is there, taking on Kagami once more... but you hear a stern voice... and it sends shivers down your spine.. In that moment, your golden eyes widen, lips part in shock as they land on the very same boy you met in the guitar shop a few weeks ago...

The same raven hair... Those same piercing steel-blue hues... His handsome scowl... You blink then, a soft frown on your lips... 

" _Handsome? Since when do I consider Kasamatsu-senpai handsome?"_

Sure, since that day you thought about him a lot... How he would be Kise's senpai... You had an inkling suspicion he played basketball, from seeing his muscles that day.. But your suspicions were confirmed the day Ryouta complained about his new captain... You smile at that memory, watching the match with a renewed interest.

* * *

" _I hate my new captain _____-cchi!"_

_You roll your eyes, laying down on your bed as you attempt to study. It's the first week in, and already you were loaded with homework, a frown on your lips. Your brother came home for the weekend, barging into your room as always and laid beside you, crocodile tears in his eyes._

_"What did he do this time? Tell you, you were too pretty to play basketball?"_

_He pouts, resting his face on your arm, ignoring your squirming._

_"He was talking down to me!! Saying I should respect them because they've been playing basketball longer than me... That it doesn't matter if I'm a Generation of Miracle..."_

_You pause your writing, turning your gaze to meet his, watching the emotions flicker in his eyes.. He seems to be in a daze, as if contemplating the last sentence.. He looks at you then, and the room is silent for a few moments, before you sigh softly, resting your pen on the blanket before gently rubbing your brother's hair._

_"So he treats you like a regular person instead of a famous one? Isn't that a good thing ?"_

_His mouth opens a little, as if wanting to retort. But he immediately shuts it, rolling onto his side fully and curling up with you.. As if you were children going down for a nap, you smile._

_"Truthfully, I don't know..." he admits, sighing softly. "I was really angry when it first happened... But as the days go by..." he stops, as if playing the words in his mind. He then meets your gaze, an unknown emotion swirling in those golden hues. "I find that 'Kise of Kaijou' has a nice ring to it."_

_Your eyes widen at his words, before they close and a soft smile curls on your lips._

_"Well then... I'm looking forward to seeing how you grow... Ryo-chan."_

_You don't see the way his eyes widen, or how they sparkle with happiness at your words.. Instead, you're left to fend off your brother, who smothers you in loving hugs and kisses on the cheek, until the two of you land on the floor, and he has a bump on his head from being smacked._

* * *

Now... seeing how he plays with his team, even if there's still tension amongst them, makes your interest in basketball come to life.. If only a little. It helps that not only Kasamatsu plays.. But he's the captain of the team.

Meaning, he's the one who spoke those words to your brother...

You'd been in a daze for so long, you failed to hear the whistle blow, signalling the end of the match.. causing your eyes to widen in shock...

" _Oh shoot! I have to find Tetsu-kun!"_

With that, you sneak back into the crowd, mumbling apologies as you flee the gym.. Not realizing a certain captain caught your movements, watching your back as you run.

" _W...What's she doing here?"_

* * *

In your haste to escape the madness, you find yourself lost. You're not sure what part of the school grounds you're on, but it's somewhere behind the gym.. You bite your lip, rubbing the back of your head as you contemplate your options.... You could always text Kise, and see if he can find you... But you didn't want him knowing you showed up after all.. 

" _He'd be embarrassed if he learned I saw him lose..."_

"....I...It really is you..."

Your eyes widen at the voice, slightly out of breath. It's then you turn your head, stunned to find an out of breath Kasamatsu standing a few meters from you.. He was no longer in his jersey, but rather a blue tank top, accompanied with black shorts.. The high-length socks still covered his legs, but your eyes stayed on his face, the shock from seeing him being replaced with a smile...

"It's really you as well... Kasamatsu-senpai.."

He finds himself able to catch his breath, though he is a bit stunned at your appearance.. He finds a small frown curling on his lips when he notices the uniform you're wearing... Ah...

"So... you chose Seirin?"

You stand tall then, scratching the back of your head nervously. A sheepish smile curls on your lips, trying not to keep your hopes up upon hearing the slight disappointment in his voice.

"Y...Yeah.." you whisper, looking at your shoes for a brief moment, "S...Sorry to disappoint you, senpai."

He blinks, a frown curling on his lips at your words..

"Tch… W..Why would I be disappointed, idiot...?"

His words cause you to meet his gaze, though he avoids looking at you, cheeks reddening at his small outburst... He hadn't meant to call you an 'idiot'... but your words made him bristle.. And it slipped out because in that moment, he forgot you were a girl.

"I...I mean...." he starts, watching your eyes meet his, before growling in annoyance.. He rubs the front of his face, resting his hand over his mouth before shifting his eyes to look at the ground...

"I..I told you.. D..Do what's best for you..." he mumbles, feeling at a complete loss..

Seeing him in a vulnerable position is new.. Something you found yourself cherishing... He's not the same person you met back in the guitar shop... And yet, you find yourself enchanted... Wanting to see every side to this person standing in front of you... 

Your lips curl in a smile then, before a small giggle leaves your lips..

"You're an interesting person, Kasamatsu-senpai..."

He finds himself glaring at you a little, though it's diminished by the redness of his cheeks...

"S....Shut up... brat..."

His ears are ringing from your laughter.

The sound of your phone buzzing startles you from your company, and you look at the message, eyes widening.. 

"Ah... That's my mom! She's here to pick me up!"

He blinks then, standing up to full height, "That reminds me... What were you doing here ____?"

Your eyes meet his, and you fidget slightly, "I... I was here to give Kuroko something... Kagami gave me a map last minute, so I was able to watch the game... But I think my team has already left..." you laugh, trying to hide your nervousness. "So I had to text my mom to get her to pick me up...."

He nods, looking around casually. "I...If you need help, I can walk you to the front entrance... " he speaks, a slight stutter hidden within his cool voice. You find your eyes widen slightly, before they soften.

"...O...Only if senpai wants to..."

He rolls his eyes, walking towards you and gently bumps your head, before nodding his head, "It's not a problem, _____. I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to... Now let's go.. Don't want to keep your mom waiting..."

You nod eagerly, falling into step with him. A small part of you wanted to spend a little bit longer with him.. Even if it was just walking together... Your gaze goes towards the captain, tracing the angles of his face, finding your gaze land on his eyes the longest.. Ah.. From the first encounter, you always found yourself engrossed with the colour of his eyes.. There was something about them.. 

It was during that moment, where you were caught up in your thoughts, Kasamatsu turns his gaze towards you, finding himself surprised at your stare.. He tries not to tremble, because he's never been good around girls.. But the doe-like expression you held reminded him of someone else... Yet at the same time, you resembled a curious puppy.. He finds it hard not to look away, because every part of his body is screaming to do so.. And yet, he's unable to look away... 

At least until the sound of a horn blares through the silence.

He takes that moment to look away, coughing into his hand as he attempts to regain composure.. He notices movement, and turns his head, eyes wide when you are typing something into his phone... W..Wait...

When the hell did you get that?!

He feels it being placed back in his hand, and he watches you beneath blue eyes... 

"I...IF you want to h..hang out... or just talk... Y...You can text me!"

When he blinks, you're already running away, waving your hand frantically. Despite knowing you've already driven away in your mom's car, Kasamatsu is left standing there like an idiot. He doesn't understand what just happened, but one thing is certain...

His heart won't stop racing...

* * *


	3. How does One use a phone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kasamatsu is trying to figure out how to start a conversation with you VIA text.. and keeps coming up blank... Which makes you wonder if he even wants to be friends in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because the idea of Kasamatsu being super nervous texting someone is such a cute thought... I had to write it :D

Kasamatsu was hopeless.

Here he was, staring down at his phone, thumb hanging above your name to start the conversation... And he was unable to move a muscle..

How hard is it to text you 'Hi?'

Truthfully, he should've given you his number instead.. At least this way, he wouldn't be feeling so guilty for not speaking to you for over two weeks. Since the practice match against Seirin.

He lets out a heavy sigh, lips curling into a deeper scowl, before closing his phone and placing it in his bag. Taking another sip of water from the bottle, he stands up from the bench, pretending he finished tying his shoes before shouting at the team to resume practice.

He'll try again later, when less eyes are on him.

* * *

Perhaps you read his actions wrong...

You've never been wrong about a person in your life.. And yet, here you are, staring down at your phone with a solemn expression. You could feel tears starting to well in the back of your eyes, but you blink them away quickly.

"____-san... Are you okay?"

You jump, managing to keep your phone in your hands and smile at him, "I..I'm okay Tetsu-kun…"

His eyes don't give away anything, and this has always left your perplexed... "If Kise-kun did anything to you..."

Upon hearing your brother's name, you feel your shoulders slump, trying very hard not to show annoyance at the last conversation with him.

* * *

" _Kasamatsu-senpai always gets mad at me when I text him!" he whines, laying on his bed as he holds his phone to his ear._

_Hearing his name from your brother's lips, you pause, golden hues flittering with several emotions. You remain quiet for a bit longer, before shrugging, placing him on speaker so you could finish your homework._

_"Maybe you annoy him."_

_You can feel his pout, despite not seeing it before he lets out a whimper, "_____-cchi!! You're supposed to be cheering me up! Not putting me down!"_

_'Maybe if it didn't relate to your captain, I'd be more inclined to comfort you.' you muse, but don't voice your thoughts out loud. Instead, you shrug, eyes narrowing as he continues to ramble on about Kasamatsu, and how you badly wanted to throw your phone... Before he could continue further, you let out a loud sigh, stretching your muscles before yawning._

_"I'm sorry Ryouta, but I have to go... Got to finish laundry! Bye!"_

_You don't give him a chance to say bye, hanging up almost immediately before collapsing onto your bed, staring up at your ceiling... Huh.. So your brother gets to speak to Kasamatsu over text... but he has no time to even attempt to message you?_

_Not wanting to overthink it, you grab your pillow, placing it over your face as you groan into it, just wishing you were able to talk to your new friend._

* * *

"______....._______.... Oi! _____!"

The snapping of fingers causes you to jerk, and you look up into red hues, swallowing nervously.

"A...Ah... Sorry! What were you saying Kagami-kun?"

He raises an eyebrow, placing a hand on your forehead. "I was saying we're done eating... Come on, we'll walk you home."

You look between him and Kuroko, who has his gaze on you the whole time. It makes you feel a little guilty, but you just smile at him, shrugging.

"I'll be okay, Kagami-kun. You guys live the opposite way. Besides, I have to stop at a store before heading home."

He wants to open his mouth, but Kuroko jumps to your defense, resting a gentle hand on your shoulder.

"Please text us when you get home, ____-san..."

You nod, before waving at them, almost running out the door in a hurry. The two boys look at each other, one with slight worry, the other with confusion... 

"I'll text Kise-kun…. Maybe he knows what's wrong with his sister..."

It takes Kagami two seconds to register his words before shouting, "_____ IS KISE'S SISTER?!!"

"Be quiet Kagami-kun… We're in a public place."

* * *

It was such a pathetic excuse.. But you knew if you stayed longer, Kuroko would eventually figure out what was going on... It's not as though you were angry at your brother.. But you were... jealous. He got to have some form of relationship with Kasamatsu… And although you only talked with him twice... You were hoping you could have some form of relationship with him also... 

Perhaps you jumped the gun with giving him your number...

You found yourself at the park near your place, standing at the entrance as if hesitating... Why would you hesitate to sit in a park? Nothing makes sense anymore... You must be going delusional... Pining over having a relationship with someone who you barely know... What is this, a love-sick romance?

You make a face, turning around and heading home, shoulders heavy from carrying such thoughts.

You make it in the house, kicking off your shoes and heading to your bedroom. Once you closed the door, you ran to your bed, collapsing into a heap as you feel the burning tears hit your pillow... This is ridiculous! Why in the world would you start crying over some boy who you don't know anything about? Why was he special enough to make you feel different emotions? Everything about this situation was driving you nuts, especially because you couldn't discuss it with your friends... How would they react?

Last thing you needed was Kuroko telling your brother about it...

Shaking your head, you let out a sigh, regaining composure. Rubbing your face with your hands, you feel your phone vibrate, causing you to blink in confusion.... Who would be texting you this late at night?

" _If Ryouta is texting to talk about Kasa…-"_

You grab the phone, opening it with shaky hands. When you don't recognize the number, your eyes widen in shock...

" _H....Hi ____? I...It's Kasamatsu."_

Your heart stopped beating for a few moments, trying to reel your thoughts together... It couldn't have been Ryouta who made him text you... You never mentioned his captain once during conversations... Kuroko wouldn't have figured out you were upset about it.... and Kagami was too oblivious...

" _I..I'm sorry for not texting sooner... Want to meet later this week?"_

At this point, your mind went blank... And suddenly, nothing else mattered.. You could feel your lips curling into a smile as you stare down at his messages... Trying to come to terms with the situation... You didn't misread the situation... Kasamatsu wanted to speak with you....!

You realize it's been several minutes since his texts, and you find yourself almost panicking at your late response.. As you were typing, you could feel your lips curl into a bigger grin, before resting the phone against your chest.

" _Of course I'd want to see you later this week... Let me know when!"_

On the other side of the phone, steel-blue hues widen before glowing in happiness at the response.


	4. You make my heart go crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get to meet up with Kasamatsu alone for the first time! How will that go, and will Kise figure out why his senpai is acting weird?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to be written as soon as possible because I've been thinking about it non-stop. so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D

School could not end fast enough. 

You've learned over the past few days that Kasamatsu isn't much of a talker over text. It makes things easier for you because you prefer talking over the phone or in person. Things can always be misconceived through the wonders of texting, and you tend to panic during certain situations.

The clock continues to tick slowly, leaving you restless.

Your eyes are on the court, watching the team practice inside the gym. But your mind wasn't in it. Every sound echoed through your skull, as if muffled by your headphones. Rather than sit on the bench, half-dazed in your thoughts, you choose to run laps outside. You want to remain in shape, should volleyball ever become an option in the future. While basketball was fun, and you found yourself excited, Volleyball was always your favourite sport. It's a shame Seirin didn't have a girl's team. That still didn't make your choice waver, as you wanted to start fresh, at a new school as far away from your brother as possible.

* * *

" _I made my choice, Ryouta."_

_The blonde blinks, pausing his packing and turns his head to you. There was something in your tone, screaming for his attention. He almost finds himself breathless at your serious expression._

_"I'm going to Seirin."_

_It's then his eyes grow dark, cold, and it catches you by surprise, but you remain firm. You will not waver. You will be strong... Against the one sibling who has always supported your decisions._

_"Y...You can't be serious ____-cchi!" he cries, standing up straight to look down at you, "Why would you want to attend a school that has no status! Everyone in our family has attended Kaijou!"_

_You shake your head, "I'm serious, Ryouta. Mom and dad are fine with my choice." you pause, eyes hardening, "We have different futures and we can't follow each other forever."  
_

_He finds himself out of breath, and Kise tries his best to understand.. But he thought you would attend Kaijou because they have a volleyball team... You've always expressed interest in it, doing well at Teiko… So why would you leave your legacy behind to attend a school that offers nothing?_

_"I don't expect you to understand." you continue, startling him from his thoughts, "I love volleyball, but I'm taking a year off. I want to explore my options."_

_He shakes his head, golden hues glistening with unshed tears, "You're right.. I don't understand..." he begins, feeling his fists quivering with emotions. "Why would you leave everything behind to start at an unknown school? A place that offers nothing?"_

_You smile sadly, reaching out to grab one of his hands, gently rubbing the skin, "We're different people, Ryouta…" you whisper, feeling a tear slip, "I know we've done everything together... But I want to be at a place where I can be free... Not bound by expectations and perfection."_

_You don't meet his gaze, feeling his stare burn into your mind._

_"Some day, you'll find a team that cherishes you for you... Not just your skills..." you murmur, letting go of his hand and taking a step back. "And when that day happens, you'll be happy we didn't attend the same school... So... Until then, we're going to be enemies."_

_You leave his room then, unaware of the tears spilling from his golden hues, and the way his eyes glower with a hidden emotion..._

_"One day..." he whispers, feeling his fist shake, "I'll make you proud to be my twin, ____-cchi… And I'll bring you to Kaijou with me... Some day..."_

* * *

You stop running then, head tilted towards the sky as you feel a few drops of water pelt your skin... Figures, on a day you're thinking about meeting your new friend, it has to rain right? You sigh softly, jogging back to the gym, grabbing a towel from Riko when she offers it.

"Say, ____-chan..." 

You hum, looking at her curiously.

"Why did you choose Seirin instead of Kaijou?"

You're stunned by her question, unsure of an appropriate response... You watch Kuroko and Kagami leave the gym, bickering and arguing over Nigou before looking at the coach once more.

"I like having options, Riko-senpai." you begin, a soft smile on your lips. "I don't like being smothered with one option, and fearing the unknown."

She raises an eyebrow at your words, but before she can ask further, you gather your things and politely bow, before explaining you're in a hurry to leave. You didn't want any of them knowing you were to meet with Kaijou's captain. It wasn't their concern, but you wanted things to be under wraps for the time being. Until you could figure out what Kasamatsu meant to you. 

He's one of a kind.

In your haste, you run past the gate, preparing to catch the train to Kanagawa, almost missing the raven-haired male walking towards you. You almost miss him, had he not been wearing Kaijou's jacket, the blue vibrant enough to catch your attention. You pause, eyes wide and lips parting, before you smile.

"K....Kasamatsu-senpai!"

You stop your movements, allowing him to meet you half away, a soft scowl on his lips. The rain adds to his demeanour, and you find yourself left scrambling for words. He extends his arm, the umbrella above his head now shielding you from the impeding rain.

"OI... Why aren't you using an umbrella, brat? Do you want to get sick?"

You shrug, before pumping your fist into the air, "Believe it or not senpai, but I have a tough immune system! A little rain's not gonna get me sick!"

He rolls his eyes, clicking his tongue before shrugging. "As long as I'm here, you're not going to cause trouble, got that?"

You salute to him, face serious and vibrant, "Yes sir!"

He tries hard not to laugh, instead letting out a quiet grunt as you begin to walk away from Seirin. The silence between the two of you is comfortable, occupied by the rain above your heads. There's a little tension, but not enough to make you uncomfortable, and you find yourself lost in thoughts again... At least until it dawns on you..."

"W...Why'd you come to Seirin, Kasamatsu-senpai?"

He blinks, looking at you for a brief moment before his eyes are back towards the streets, "I... I figured it'd be best to meet you here... It would be rude of me to expect you to come by train alone to Kanagawa..." he pauses, as if contemplating his next words... "U...Unless that makes you uncomfortable..."

"....N...No!" you blurt out, startling the both of you. You rest a hand on your mouth, trying to hide the blush on your cheeks before looking away, trying to calm your racing heart,. "I...I mean..." you stutter, trying to process the words in your mind, "I... I find it sweet... T...Thank you senpai..."

He feels his face growing hot, trying not to internally panic.. He's never been good with girls... But he finds that being around you... It's somewhat calming... Almost as if he can relax and be himself... He sighs softly, gently patting your head, secretly hoping you don't notice the shaking in his hands..

"Y....You don't have to thank me... I...idiot..." he mumbles, finding his eyes look at you when you laugh. He sighs, trying to regain composure. It's then he notices the small café up ahead, and finds himself walking in that direction.

"L...Let's go in here..."

You smile, following behind him, almost brushing against his hand in an attempt to catch up. The electricity between you two was visible, and although Kasamatsu tried to hide it, you caught his reaction. You find yourself a table in the corner of the café, adjacent to the window. The rain cleans up the streets well, and you're left with a peaceful view. The few people left outside quickly run for cover, while you find yourself getting warm and comfortable. A mug of hot chocolate rests in front of you, and you find yourself staring up at Kasamatsu, watching him take the seat across from you. 

"Y...You didn't have to pay, senpai..."

He shrugs, taking off his jacket and resting it against the chair, "It's not a big deal _____..." he begins, a mug resting against his palm. "It's the least I can do..."

You raise an eyebrow, before giggling at his posture, hiding your smile behind the mug. "If you say so..." you whisper, feeling his gaze burn into yours. You take time to soak in your surroundings, noticing very few people were in the café... Probably because they were already at home with their families.. You blink, quickly taking your phone out and sending your mom a text, so she doesn't worry. You notice one from Kise, but choose to not look at it yet... You didn't want him bugging you while you were getting to know his captain.

"So... senpai..." you begin, placing your phone away and resting your chin on your hands, "Tell me about yourself.. All I know so far is you're Kaijou's captain, and you play guitar..."

He finds himself frowning, staring down at the cup in his hands before hesitantly meeting your gaze. The curiosity was there, and as much as he should feel flattered for the attention, he finds himself stumped.. 

"W...Well..." he begins, mentally cursing at his stutter. "I... I plan on attending university when I graduate..."

Your eyes light up, finding yourself intrigued. 

"You must like school... Don't you Kasamatsu-senpai?"

He shrugs, "I mean.. We all have to learn right?" 

You hum, hues sparkling, "What's your favourite subject?"

"Math."

Your hands smack against the table, startling him as he meets your golden hues, "NO way! I love math!! Though I do enjoy English and History! You're always learning something new! It's rarely boring in my class!"

His blue hues watch you with a renewed interest, and he finds himself smiling softly. "Is that so? I wish most kouhais had the same mentality as you."

You blink, feeling yourself blush at his compliment, before looking away... "W..Well… You're not gonna meet many people like me..." you mutter, looking back at him "I'm one of a kind!"

He finds himself chuckling, though shakes his head, "You're definitely something else, _____-chan."

The sudden suffix makes both of you pause, staring at each other in shock. Blushes erupt on both your cheeks before you look away from him, hearing him cough into his fist. Oh man... why can't your heart stop thudding in your chest already? You rest your face in your hands, though the silence has you curious... You peek from your fingers, watching as Kasamatsu rubs the back of his head, trying to find the words to say... You lift your head, watching him act like a child being caught stealing a cookie from the jar, and that is the most adorable thing you've seen.

You laugh then, feeling his stare on you, confusion and slight irritation evident. 

"I can say the same thing about you, senpai..."

You rest your cheek in your hand again, giving him a lop-sided grin, "You're definitely something else..."

He tries to open his mouth, but finds himself sighing instead, shaking his head. "Something tells me I'm gonna regret asking this..." he begins, before meeting your eyes once more, "Would you like to meet up again next week? We have a day off on Tuesday from practice."

He finds himself breathless when you grin at him happily, eagerly nodding your head at his question. "I...I'd be more than happy to accompany senpai!"

His heart races once more, before he smiles softly, oddly feeling at peace.

"I'm glad to hear it... I'll pick you up from Seirin… If that's fine with you."

You roll your eyes, finding yourself smiling at his words. Of course he'd say something like that.

"You don't have to ask senpai... Of course you can..."

Those words are all he needs to hear, and Kasamatsu finds himself grinning despite feeling nervous. To know you enjoy spending time with him enough to accompany him a second time is enough.. And he hopes to learn more about you, and why he always feels at peace with you.


	5. Read Between the Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you open up to Kasamatsu about your past at Teiko…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should clear up some questions anyone has that haven't asked me. In regards to reader-chan's past and how this plays into the relationship.

Every weekend you would hang out at the mall.

It was something Kise made you do, because you didn't hang out with many people outside the Generation of Miracles. The main reason was you feared allowing anyone in, should they try to use you to get close with your brother. Since his modelling career took off, and joining the basketball team, Kise's fanbase grew exponentially... You remember when the two of you first entered Teiko, how girls would swarm around your brother because of his beauty...

Truthfully, you envied his looks, despite being his twin. There was something about your brother that made you feel inferior... 

Your family was model-material... Belonging in that world. You did as well, but you always felt out of place... As if you could never compare to them. You felt inferior somehow... Perhaps because Kise was born before you; making you the youngest in the family. He was protective, always on guard whenever a boy approached you. 

But once his fame and popularity kicked in, your brother became a ghost. A shell of who he used to be.

You followed with what he wanted, because it meant you were spending time with him..

You were considered a special person in Kise Ryouta's life.

But as the team changed, so did your feelings towards them... Towards your brother, who you swore to love unconditionally. Your heart began to break in ways you couldn't imagine... As if you were losing the most important man in your life... 

Until... you lost him to Teiko's basketball team... To his cold demeanour... And you chose to run from everything, to start fresh... 

Coincidentally, you followed Kuroko to Seirin. Despite that, you felt the decision you made was the right choice, and you stand by it. 

And yet, why did it feel lonely to accept?

* * *

Being at the mall brought up unwanted memories you wished to forget. They weren't all bad of course, but you've never been one for big, open spaces... To feel stares on you, as if being watched with every move you make. It left you anxious and wishing you were invisible. 

**Until** you met Kasamatsu Yukio.

"What was it we had to shop for again?"

You giggle, peering at him through your golden locks. The scowl on his lips indicates he didn't want to be here any more than you.. Something that makes your stomach twist in knots.

"My brother's birthday is in a few weeks, so I have to get him something or he'll cry." you roll your eyes, scratching the back of your head. "He can be a little.... dramatic.."

Kasamatsu blinks, raising an eyebrow at your words. This is the first time you've mentioned having a brother... And yet, he sounds like a very familiar kouhai he deals with on a daily basis. Sure, there are some familiar traits you share with him, but surely that's a coincidence... Right? He shakes his head then, looking around the mall..

There's **no** way you're related to Kise.

He sighs, scratching his head. "Well... want to get this over with and go grab dinner?"

At first you feel a little down at his words, but then you hear 'dinner' and the doubt vanishes... It's clear he wants to spend time with you, regardless what you're doing.. And if anything, it makes your respect for Kasamatsu deepen. You want to go to dinner as quickly as possible... You want his attention on you instead of everywhere else... 

God, what has gotten over you lately?

Before you can explore those thoughts further, you grab his hand, ignoring the heat running through your veins. 

"Let's go, senpai! I want to eat!"

The blush hits his cheeks, and he finds himself stuttering as you drag him through the mall, ignoring his weak protests, "O....O...Oi! _____!"

* * *

After entering three different stores, two of which were for your brother, the third being a place Kasamatsu wanted to visit, you end up down the street at Maji Burger. A part of you is skeptical for coming here, because two certain basketball players associated with your brother frequent this place often. But more than anything, you were hungry and you wanted something cheap since your wallet took a hit from your brother's gift... 

When it comes to Kise, it has to be an original... Otherwise he won't use it.

You sigh, eying the bag carefully, secretly hoping he'd like it.. You weren't sure if his tastes changed since entering Kaijou... But you couldn't go to your other sisters about it... They would ruin the surprise like usual.

"Oi... You okay _____?"

Blinking, you stare into steel hues tinted with worry, and you smile, shaking your head.

"I'm fine... Just a bit anxious about the gift.." you admit sheepishly, taking a bite out of a fry, "My brother... he's very... erm… specific with items like that... If they're not a certain brand, he won't wear or use them."

Kasamatsu blinks, a frown on his lips, "Sheesh... Sounds like a pain in the ass.. Your brother, I mean."

You laugh, scratching your head, "I mean.. you get used to it. I tend to tune out most of his bad habits."

He nods, chewing his burger quietly. He's never known you to be open about your family, and seeing a new side of you has him curious. 

"Where'd you go in middle school?"

A brief moment of silence, before you mutter.

" _ **Teiko**_."

His eyes widen, and he takes this time to assess you, from the tone of voice to your rigid posture... He can tell you're tense, as if not wanting to discuss things further.. And yet, he was able to see a slight hint of loneliness creep into your golden eyes. Along with resentment. He does a double-take, unsure how to proceed. Once he finishes his mouthful, he clears his throat, looking out the window.

"You don't have to talk about it."

His voice cuts through you, and you almost snap your neck at his words. Until you find yourself sighing softly.

"It's not like I don't want to..." you begin, finding yourself lost for words... "I.. I just don't know where to start..." 

He watches you from across the table, and finds himself lost for words himself... He could see you wanted to open up, but you had no idea how to approach the topic at hand.. He reaches over, flicking your forehead before scowling.

"Like I said... You don't have to talk about it now." he vows. "I can tell it's caused you a lot of pain... And talking about something like that..." he pauses, staring down at his hands, "It's not easy... Especially when you don't know how the other person will react." he sighs, "So... we don't have to keep on this topic for tonight. Just know, when you're ready to talk, I'll be here to listen."

Your heart races at his concern, and you blink back tears threatening to escape. Instead, you let out a soft sigh, feeling as though the invisible pressure suddenly vanishes the moment you hear his voice. To see his steel-blue hues meeting your golden ones, it makes everything feel... good... You smile big at him, nodding instead of speaking because you can't find your voice, and you hesitantly reach out to rest your hand on his.

"....T....Thank you... Kasamatsu-senpai..."

His eyes go from your hands to your eyes, and he finds his heart skipping a beat. The genuine tone in your voice matches your eyes, and he finds himself sweating just a little. Yet he doesn't make a move to pull back his hand... Rather, his hand turns over to grasp yours, gently stroking the back of your skin with the pad of his thumb. 

"...Y..You don't have to thank me... idiot..." he whispers, unable to turn his gaze from yours, "Y..You're too young to shoulder the burden alone."

Whether he was voicing those thoughts for you or himself, he wasn't sure... But one thing was certain. Kasamatsu was protective of you. And the idea of you shouldering pain alone... to be dealing with situations without asking for him leaves him slightly empty. Despite that, when you smile brightly at him, every doubt vanishes, and he finds himself smiling back at you. 

During the silent communication, you didn't notice the softness within sky-blue hues, or the tiny smile on Kuroko's lips.


	6. You make me Feel....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A double update! In which Reader-chan takes the time to come to terms with where her relationship with Kasamatsu is going... As well as we see a glimpse of how the Kaijou captain is taking things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do a double update since I didn't post yesterday... PLUS this chapter wouldn't leave my mind...! So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter (Truthfully, I probably should've just combined it with the previous one... Didn't think that through.)

It'd been a week since your second date with Kasamatsu… Was it even a date? You were hanging out with him, as a senpai and kouhai would... Right? Truthfully, you couldn't differentiate between the two. There's always been touching in any friendship and relationship you had. Whether it was friendship or family... How would you begin to describe a relationship? 

' _I had a really fun time. Thank you for accompanying me, Kasamatsu-senpai!'_

_'You don't need to thank me ____.... I had a fun time.'_

His text from that night echoes through your mind, and you find it's hard to concentrate on anything since then... The hand holding at the table burns through your memory, and you swear you can feel his skin touching yours. Your hand still tingles from when he reciprocated the hand holding, causing your lips to turn into a smile. 

"Did you have a fun time at dinner, _____-san?"

Blinking, you snapped your head up at Kuroko's words, cheeks burning from his question.

"Y..Y...You...!! H...How?!"

"I saw you with Kasamatsu-san, _____-san... A week ago..." he replies, sitting down beside you on the bench. Nigou jumps in your lap, and you smile, rubbing his head as he licks your hand.

"Don't worry, ______san... I didn't tell Kise-kun…"

Your head snaps up, meeting his blue hues with slightly worried hues. Oh man.... The idea of your brother finding out... You swallow, trying to stop the shaking in your hand.

"....W....What should I do.... Tetsu-kun?" you whisper, pain evident in your voice. "I... I'm not sure how I feel about Kasamatsu-senpai... But I always enjoy our time together... He makes me happy... And laugh... He treats me normal... As if I'm _**visible**_."

You look at Nigou, trying hard to hide the tears from your best friend. You don't want to draw attention to yourself... Not while practice is going on...

"_____-san..." Kuroko's voice is soft, and you feel his hand on your shoulder, causing you to meet his gaze once more, "What you need to do is figure out how you feel about Kasamatsu-san first... Don't stress about telling Kise-kun." he whispers, gently massaging your shoulder.

"I...It's not just about telling Ryouta…." you murmur, gently biting your bottom lip, "H...How will Kasamatsu-senpai react to learning I'm Ryouta's twin sister?.. What if he gets disgusted with me, and doesn't want to be friends anymore... Never mind how I feel about him..."

You still have no idea how you feel about the hot-headed captain. You've kept your meetings under wraps, with him coming to meet you at Seirin… He's supposed to come over tomorrow to help you study for an upcoming math test... Surely the rest of his team has begun to feel suspicious of his actions? What if you got caught? It's not as though you were doing anything wrong... But you have no idea what to make of the situation with Kasamatsu… That's why you wanted to explore these feelings without many people knowing...

But now...

"Kasamatsu isn't the type of guy to run away _____."

You gasp, turning your head when Kagami sits on the other side of the bench, lightly pounding on your head. You whimper, casting him a glare accompanied by a pout, gently rubbing your head from where he bumped it.

"H... How do you know, idiot?"

He sighs, rolling his eyes before giving you a noogie, ignoring your cries, "Have you seen him commanding his team? If he was the type of man to run away, he would not be so confident on the court. Instead, he came at us head on, leading with his actions and plays."

You're grabbing onto Kagami's shirt at that point, trying hard not to cry at his rough play. But some of his points were valid... If Kasamatsu was the type to run away, he wouldn't have lead a team with your brother... More importantly...

He would've bowed down to Ryouta.

Your eyes soften, and you stop struggling, feeling Kagami release you gently before patting your back.

"Instead of focusing on the negative, why don't you talk to Kasamatsu first? It's obvious you guys are friends. We're not going to tell Kise cause he won't shut up about it otherwise. So, just take things slow, ____. Don't stress about the small things."

Your eyes light up, and you feel yourself relaxing, a gentle smile on your lips... Who knew Kagami could give such great advice?

"Taiga..."

"For once, I agree with Kagami-kun."

Your eyes go back to Kuroko, who's now holding onto Nigou in his arms.

"Talk with Kasamatsu-san, _____-san. Figure out what the two of you want first. I don't think Kise-kun would be upset if you were friends with him at the very least. It would probably make him happy you're expressing interest in his team."

You take in the phantom's words, biting your lip with mild anxiety. It's true you wanted to start fresh, and forge your own path without Kise's influence... But maybe, the influence you need is Kasamatsu's… You don't say anything else, just nodding at them before going to clean up the gym from practice, contemplating your options... You want Kasamatsu to see all of you, but the fear of him learning about Kise's relationship to you has always held you back in some way... You were grateful he hasn't put the two together yet. 

You let out a soft sigh, finishing the cleaning before heading home. You had a lot to think about, and you were hoping you'd have some clarity after hearing both Kagami and Kuroko's supporting advice. 

* * *

It's been a week since he's seen you, and whether Kasamatsu admits it or not, it's been slowly driving him crazy. Aside from dealing with his chaotic ace on a regular basis, he finds his favourite moments are when he's with you, away from the team. If Kasamatsu is being honest, he's not sure how to digest where his relationship with you stands. For someone who rarely texts, he finds himself making an effort to see how you're doing, something he didn't think possible given his lack of experience with the opposite sex.

Yet, he finds himself thinking of you... Hoping you're doing well...

It's during these moments, he finds himself blushing, before cursing and shaking his head at the inappropriate thoughts... For starters, you're two years younger... How in the world would that work? He'd be leaving for university after this year, which leaves very little to no time to even explore a romantic relationship. There's many unknowns for Kasamatsu in this moment. He has no idea where he wants to go for Uni, or if he'll even pass the next exam... He doesn't even know if he'll win the next game. Despite having confidence in his team and himself, in the back of his mind, Kasamatsu always has doubts... He just hides it well..

That's what he's been doing with the bond between the two of you anyway.

He keeps telling himself it's better to remain friends, or to at least keep it as friends... But the reality is, he feels he's slowly developing something more... He wishes to explore it, to see if maybe it can go well.. But with all his commitments, he's scared he won't give you enough time. To treat you the way you deserve. And he finds himself cursing when such thoughts enter his mind. Because he's not blind... He knows how gorgeous you are. Whether you see it or not, you turn heads every time you walk past. He's picked up on it to the point it drives him insane, Despite that, you seem to only have eyes on him. 

His heart races in his chest, and he doesn't know how to respond.

The way you grabbed his hand not just once, but twice, in one day, leads him to believe you at least trust him. You feel comfortable enough to do something like that with him. And he can see how you don't want to let go... Given the sign on the night you guys hung out. Even in this moment, as he listens to music on his phone, laying on his bed, thoughts of you invade his mind, leaving him breathless... He sighs, rubbing his forehead before directing his gaze out the window, eyes narrowing.

One things for certain, he can't get you out of his head, and he's not sure whether he likes it or hates it.


	7. What I yearn for...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kasamatsu studies alone with you, and finds he doesn't want to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not uploading in a couple days! I've been battling a terrible cold... I hope you can forgive me and I hope this chapter is worth the wait!

He was going to be late...

Damn Kise and his fangirls... They're always causing him a headache... And of course with that comes with practice going past its usual time... Not just because of Kise's antics, but because the coach deemed it necessary to make them stay longer... After their almost loss in a previous match... He sighs, rubbing his face with one hand as he sits in his seat, anxiously tapping his foot..

Could this train move any slower?

"Girlfriend waiting for you?"

The soft voice brings him from his thoughts, a small blush adorning his cheeks.. The older woman is smiling softly at him, wrinkles on her face as she assesses his reaction. He finds himself sweating a bit, and not from the previous practice... His nerves are at an all time high, and he wishes he had water in his hands.

"N...No..."

She shakes her head, the smile growing bigger. "I see... Well, I know whoever they are, they will be happy to see you."

He can feel his heart thump rapidly in his chest, and tries to hide the nervousness beneath his fingers. The older lady, notices this but doesn't say anything after that. Can feel by his movements he just wants off this ride. She makes a move to gently squeeze his knee, as if reassuring him things will be fine, and it seems to ease Kasamatsu a little. When he hears his stop on the intercom, he smiles at her, politely telling her good-bye before making a run off the train. He wants to beat the rush, wants to make up for lost time. 

Without hesitating, he grabs his phone, opening his messages and hastily sends a text.

" _I'm on my way."_

* * *

The vibration from your phone goes unnoticed as you watch Kagami and Kuroko practice in the gym. Here it's just the three of you, everyone else has left the gym. You keep one door open to let in the soft breeze, finding comfort. You couldn't understand how they had so much energy to keep going... Despite the vicious aura emitting from Kagami's frame, you find your attention honed in on the two. How they practice, it's very much how Kuroko and Aomine used to.. 

And yet... There's a difference between Kagami and Aomine… But you couldn't place it...

Your attention is taken from the boys when Nigou sits up abruptly, blue hues glued onto the outside. You curse, chasing after him, not wanting him to get too close to the roads. And when he stops suddenly, wagging his tail and barking a little, your eyes land on the very person who gained Nigou's interest. You watch with soft golden hues as Kasamatsu leans down to rub the puppy's belly... The excited yips, along with the tender gaze in Kasamatsu's eyes has your heart racing in your chest.

"K....Kasamatsu-senpai!"

He hears your voice, and turns his head up, his smile slowly turning into his usual scowl. He assesses your reaction, and raises an eyebrow, before standing up straight.

"I take it you didn't get my message?"

You blink, slightly flustered before pulling out your phone, eyes wide.. A...Ahh... You bite your bottom lip, sheepishly scratching your head.

"S...Sorry senpai!! I was watching Tetsu-kun and Taiga-kun…"

It was that moment Nigou rolls onto his belly, running back to the gym and you turn around quickly, holding up a hand to Kasamatsu before chasing after the pup. It's then you realize they were still practicing, Nigou watching with a renewed interest, tail wagging. You bend down then, rubbing his head and lightly pecking his nose, before moving to grab your bag. You wave at the boys, who stopped and gave it back, knowing grins on their faces. It's then you go out the back door, where Kasamatsu was waiting patiently for you, and you grin at him.

"I'm ready to study!"

* * *

The walk home was short, but peaceful. Despite not saying much on the walk, Kasamatsu seemed to be in a world of his own, you chose to focus on the fact you'd be home alone with him... Your brother wasn't coming over until tomorrow, and your parents were away for a business trip... Any other day, you would've cancelled plans and took advantage of having the house to yourself for a night...

But you craved for attention... More specifically, _**Kasamatsu's**_.

You were becoming whipped, and although you didn't like the idea of being attached to another person... The thought of being around Kasamatsu didn't make you uncomfortable. This had you frowning until you reached your front door.

"Feel free to make yourself at home, senpai!" you chime, unlocking the door and entering.

You don't hesitate to run up the stairs, dumping your backpack on your bed. You hastily grab your books, phone charger and bound back down the stairs, almost crashing into the boy who remained in place. He takes in the living room, finding himself sweating at the wide open space to the kitchen. An island separates the two rooms, and he's left wondering just what your parents do to have a house so big...

You walk around him, placing your books on the coffee table before heading to the kitchen.

"You thirsty senpai? Can I get you anything?"

Upon hearing your voice, his eyes meet yours, and he finds himself blushing, slowly walking towards the couch after removing his shoes... Gosh... He's never felt so rude in his entire life... He was too busy ogling the room to notice you standing there.

"J...Just water for now... please, ____-chan..."

There it was.... That suffix again... It sends both of you in a flurry, but you busy yourself with getting the drinks, trying hard not to focus on the fact your friend/crush is in the opposite room... You know he's staring at the table, but you feel as though he's staring at you... Leaving you an anxious mess. And yet, you commend yourself on not trembling too hard... You wanted to enjoy your time without making a complete fool of yourself... After closing the fridge, you find yourself carrying a water bottle, along with a cup of hot chocolate and a bowl of popcorn. 

He feels as though he screwed up again... With calling you by that suffix... But he finds himself not caring, because when it's just the two of you, he's at peace... He feels there's nothing he can't hide. You don't seem to be bothered when he addresses you that way, and it makes him exuberant with emotion. He looks up at you, taking the bottle from your hands and nods as a thanks, before drinking out of it. 

"Alright... Let's get to studying..."

* * *

* * *

At some point, the two of you stopped studying and ended up watching a show on the t.v. . You had all weekend to study for the upcoming test, and while Kasamatsu was a good tutor, you wanted to just spend time with him away from school. You weren't really paying attention to what was on the screen, but rather, the man who was sitting up above you... Your head rested on his leg, sneaking glances between commercial breaks.. For some reason, Kasamatsu didn't force you off his leg, instead rested a hand in your hair, gently massaging your scalp.

You can't help but let out content sighs at his affection, eyes closing in bliss.

"Someone's enjoying themselves...."

At his voice, your eyes snap open, meeting his humoured gaze with a blush on your cheeks, before you stammer. You can't think of what to say, so you turn your gaze towards the couch, curling into a ball and bury your face in your hands.

"K....Kasamatsu-senpai!!! You're mean!"

He raises an eyebrow, before chuckles at your words, shaking his head.

"You're the one using me as a pillow... Why don't you get ready for bed, _____-chan?"

You glower at him, before rolling your eyes.

"It's 8pm on a Friday night... What kind of teenager am I if I go to bed early?"

He snorts, "A responsible one."

You sit up then, bracing yourself on your hands and knees as you stare him down. "It makes me an old lady senpai!! My mom doesn't even go to bed that early!"

His eyes meet yours for several moments, as though contemplating his next response. Instead, he turns his attention back to the television, his hand going back to your head as he brings you back to your previous position.

"Show's back on _____-chan..."

There it was again... His tone changes, and your heart is fluttering like crazy.. Ugh.. How does it make you weak? But you do as you're told, resting your head on his leg, snuggling into his warmth. You didn't realize you're shivering until a jacket is draped over your form. You see the blue, realizing Kasamatsu had grabbed his jacket to rest over you. 

It smells just like him...

The thought makes you fluster further, but you find yourself unable to hide from him. Between the gentle strokes of his hand on your head, to the smell of him in person and on his jacket, you're completely emerged in everything that is Kasamatsu. It brings you a comfort you didn't realize you needed, and you somehow found yourself falling asleep in the presence of your companion.

The guy in question didn't seem to mind, instead continued his stroking of your hair as a smile curls on his lips. 

"Sleep well, ______-chan..."


	8. It's Always Been You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you attempt to deliver your brother his birthday gift, only to accidentally send your crush the wrong idea, leading into a fight of revealing emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got super excited to write this chapter... It wouldn't leave my mind. So I hope everyone enjoys this!

Coming to the mall was a big mistake.

In the back of your mind, you know you could've waited until Saturday to give your brother his birthday gift. You were holding a party on that day for the two of you so it wouldn't conflict with your busy schedules. But you also know that Kise would've complained about you not giving him a gift on his actual birthday, as he's done in the past.

Leaving you in this predicament.

You were crouching inside a bookstore, trying to hide away from the four boys standing about a hundred feet from your location. Of course Kise would be hanging out with his senpais for his birthday... That's the kind of guy your brother was... And then to have his fangirls make a huge deal... Right in front of the store you were forced to hide in... You rub your temples, trying to find a creative solution to escape... Releasing a heavy sigh, you take out your phone, sending him a text.

_"I'm in the bookstore behind you... Come in alone... At the back."_

You watch from behind the shelf as he opens his phone, wishing you could read his expression... His back was towards you, and you try very hard to keep out of sight of his teammates... You feel stares on your abnormal behaviour, and you ignore it, secretly hoping your brother would hurry up and come in the store... You breathe a sigh of relief when he comes towards you, watching the way a certain individual handles the crowd, with reddened cheeks. You weren't sure if it was out of embarrassment or anger, probably both, but you found your eyes drawn to his form for quite some time.

Until you hear a cough beside you.

Standing up straight, you turn your head up, staring at your brother with a look of embarrassment and annoyance. 

"Really Ryouta? You brought your senpais with you?"

He pouts, golden hues bright with emotion, "I..Is that any way to address your older brother, ____--cchi! I don't know why you won't come out and meet them!"

You roll your eyes, arms crossed with the gift in your hand. "We're from different schools, Ryouta… I highly doubt they'd want to meet me." 

_Though a certain captain already knows me..._

You bite your lip, feeling guilty for not telling Kasamatsu about your relationship with Kise. You sigh, knowing he wants to say something else, when you thrust the gift in his hands. 

"Here... I wanted to give you this. I have to get back home now... But please... **PLEASE**... Don't say where you got it from..."

He blinks, watching your posture with curious eyes, "But why ____-cchi?"

You open your mouth, as if ready to retort when you stop, shaking your head instead. "Just... I don't want any attention on me... So go back to your senpais, enjoy your birthday and we'll see each other on Saturday okay?"

He can tell you're hiding something, but chooses to remain silent... He wonders if his senpais are intimidating you, and that's why you don't want them knowing you're giving him a gift...

"Okay... If you say so..."

He proceeds to leave, gift in hand, before he pulls you into a soft hug, resting his head on yours.

"Thank you for the gift, ____-cchi…. Happy birthday..."

You feel a smile tug on your mouth, thankful your hood is up and covering you from the unwanted stares.

"Thank you, Ryo-chan..."

You watch him walk out of the bookstore, joining up with his senpais, almost giggling loudly when Kasamatsu kicks him for ditching them. It's then, you sneak towards the front, watching the four men walk away from the store. You feel a tinge of loneliness at the display of affection your brother receives.. Particularly from a certain raven-haired male, who's yelling at Kise for whatever it is he did... 

" _You have good senpais, Ryouta… Please treasure them."_

When a large group of people walk by, you take that as your sign to leave, blending in well with the crowd. Amidst sneaking past, you didn't notice your bracelet snapping from being pushed forward, doing your best to leave this mall and get on the next train to Tokyo... You just want to retreat home, spend the rest of your birthday in peace without any drama.

Unfortunately, that's the complete opposite of what happened.

* * *

He's never felt so hurt and angry in his entire life. 

Kise begged him to spend time with him at the mall for his birthday.. Which resulted in them being swarmed by a group of fangirls, and then he hastily vanishes for several minutes inside a bookstore. When he came out, he was holding a gift, with a tender expression in his golden hues.

" _From my biggest fan-su… She personally came by to deliver this gift."_

The same gift you bought while shopping with him a couple weeks back.

The memory of that day is now tainted when he realized that gift was for Kise…. He should've known... You were much too pretty to be single... To think a guy like him would even stand a chance... He sighs, trying to quell the anger in his veins... But the anxious expression in your eyes when you bought it flashes in his mind, making him bite back a growl in his throat. His hand clenches the bracelet now resting in his pocket, having noticed it on the ground as they were leaving the mall after another group of Kise's fangirls became too much. 

Against his judgement, he decides to head to Tokyo, realizing it'll be late by the time he gets home. But at this point, he doesn't care. He **NEEDS** to know... It's driving him crazy, not knowing what your relationship to Kise is... And why you chose to keep it from him instead of being open. The anger in his veins is at war with how he genuinely feels for you.. And his mind goes back to the time at your house, when you fell asleep on him, bundled in his jacket. The hand he was using to massage your head wound up in your hands, as you half cuddled him in your sleep.

His heart didn't beat the same after that day.

You haven't left his mind since. And it's been driving him crazy, to the point he wants to scream. To yell to the sky how much he likes you... He sighs, almost bumping into you as you run towards the train station. Instead, his hand grabs your arm, and he's dragging you to the nearest park, ignoring your cries and pleas. He needs to know... God, he has to know... Or he'll go mad.

"What is Kise to you?"

The two of you are at the playground, abandoned due to the setting sun and his blue hues are glaring down into your golden eyes. They're bright, like the sun, and he watches them flicker with several emotions, it leaves him breathless.. The silence is deafening, and yet, he finds he can't comprehend what your expression means, because it's giving him mixed signals... It's leaving him confused.

Your mind is reeling, trying to come up with an answer to give him... You can feel the anger, the seriousness and what appears to be pain in his eyes.. That's the one thing you can't quite pin down... Why does he show pain within those beautiful eyes?

You swallow, trying to breathe... But with him standing so close, the desperation within his voice ringing through your mind, you're left immobile. 

"I know you're the one who gave him that gift, _____... You can't fool me." he pulls out your bracelet, pressing it into your palm, "You dropped this on your way out..."

You couldn't take your eyes off him, feeling yourself shrink at his anger.. God.. You want to speak... Want to tell him that it isn't what he thinks... He's the one you really like..

And yet... your voice is lost.

"S....Senpai...."

His eyes soften a little at your voice, but they immediately harden once more. He pulls away, distancing himself from you, never tearing his eyes from your widening ones.

"Look, I don't care what your relationship with Kise is. But I don't need anyone ruining his concentration for the Inter-high." He begins, voice slightly quivering, "Our priority is winning first, and I can't have any girl coming between my ace and the team, understand?"

The tone in his voice hurts. You can feel your heart slowly crack, as if he's telling you he wants nothing to do with you... Just like.... your brother last year... You told yourself you wouldn't cry, no man could ever make you cry... But damn, his words take you to the time your brother abandoned you, putting all his focus on modelling. He distanced himself from you, the same way your friend/crush is now...

"I...." you stop, biting your bottom lip before shaking your head, walking towards him with anger in your eyes. It's dulled by the tears, but you don't waver, not when the man in front of you matters more.

"What Kise is to me doesn't matter." you finally say, grabbing his jacket roughly to hold him in place. "You want him to focus on basketball? So do I. Because we made you a promise that we would face you at the Inter-high, and I'm not going to back down from that promise."

His eyes widen at your words, the conviction behind them, "H...How?"

"Hyuga-senpai told me." you declare, voice even, "I would never come between Kise and his team. I never had any intention of doing so. But I will make myself clear."

Your eyes harden, voice stern, "It's not any of your business what he is to me. Because my relationship to him, has absolutely nothing to do with my relationship and feelings towards you, **Yukio-senpai**."

You let go of his jacket, shoving by him and wanting to go home... You're tired, exhausted, and just want a good night's sleep. To just start tomorrow off right. You want to return to your dreams, where Kasamatsu is running his hand through your hair, lightly massaging your head as you lay beside him, the two of you alone. To hell with this drama, with Kise somehow ruining your chances of even dating before it begins...

You don't hear the rushed steps, or the low growl in the back of his throat, so you're completely caught off guard when Kasamatsu grabs your wrist, twirling you to face him. You don't have time to escape when his hands grasp the sides of your face, holding you in place as he crushes his mouth on yours, a half whimper leaving his occupied lips. You wince a little at the force, but rather than fight him, you ease into it, your body melting at his embrace. You weren't sure what spurred Kasamatsu to act like this, but you'd be lying if you say you didn't want this to happen. Your fingers find purchase on his jacket, holding him close as you move your mouth slowly against his. 

However, just as quickly as it happened, he withdraws from your lips, staring down at you with half-lidded hues. His thumb rubs the corner of your mouth, lightly panting as he fights to regain breath he lost from not only the kiss, but the emotions overtaking his mind, body and heart. Kasamatsu's heart races when your eyes open, revealing glazed golden hues, full of emotion mirroring his own, and he can't help but lean down again to press a soft, lingering kiss to your mouth. You reciprocate his actions, feeling yourself floating on cloud nine, until you pull back, meeting his gaze with your own. You lick your lips, releasing a shaky breath, before burying your face in his jacket, cheeks burning darkly at the display of affection.

"Y...You really know how to make a girl feel special on her birthday, senpai...."

Your words bring him back to reality, and he blushes, shaking his head at your words.

".... S....Shut up.... brat..."

Your giggles make him fluster further, but he pulls back, staring down at you with a look of confusion, "You share a birthday with Kise?"

You blush, avoiding his gaze with a pout, "It's rather annoying... He gets all the attention..."

He snorts, pulling you into his chest resting his head on top of yours. "Be grateful you don't get the same attention as Kise… I think I'd have a heart attack if I had to chase boys away from you..."

You burst out laughing, holding him tighter as you bury yourself in his chest, feeling oddly secure and protected.... He's always made you feel this way, but after sharing that surprisingly good kiss, your first kiss as well, you find yourself addicted to him. In ways you can't begin to describe.

"Someone sounds rather... jealous..."

He frowns, blushing at your teasing tone before lightly bonking your head. He smirks when you pull back, pouting at his playful teasing, before leaning down to sneak another kiss from your pouty lips.

"Coming from you, that doesn't mean much..." he winks, pulling back from your reddening face and snakes his hand between yours. 

"I'll walk you home, birthday girl... Maybe we can stop at the bakery on the way home to get you a small cake."

He watches as your eyes widen at his words, before you're beaming at him, nodding your head happily. "I...I'd like that, Yukio-senpai!"

And once again, his heart races in his chest, this time because he has all of your attention, and he'd be an idiot not to keep you with him.


	9. It's No Longer Our Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kise comes home and barges in, only to stumble at seeing you within close proximity of Kasamatsu… A little TOO close..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Here is the chapter that started this entire series!! I'm actually happy to finally work on it. I'm actually changing some of the details of the original request, so it'll match up with the timeline. If you'd like to read the ORIGINAL, let me know and I can send you it :) .
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! :D

The Inter-high was fast approaching, leaving very room for you and Kasamatsu to see each other. During those weeks, you'd send each other texts, ensuring the other was alive. The lack of warmth from him was slowly torturing you. 

How did you live before meeting him? Oh that's right... You didn't...

Rather, you were in deep despair from the Teiko events, and they left a bitter taste in your mouth. Some days passed by as a blur, while others remained slow, bleak. You don't remember most of what transpired your last year in Teiko.. In fact, you only began to remember small details after meeting Kasamatsu Yukio..

Gosh, just the thought of your... boyfriend has your heart racing rapidly in your chest. Your fist rests above your breast, holding onto the phone in your hands as you await the arrival of your boyfriend... That's right... He's coming over to spend the night.

At this point, you didn't care if Kise was supposed to be home this weekend. He didn't even reply to your question, asking if he was coming by today or tomorrow... Probably stuck working late like usual. This would leave you alone with Kasamatsu, and although your mind ran rampant of a thousand ideas.. You just want to spend time with him. To cuddle him, kiss him and sleep beside him. You want to feel his warmth.. 

A knock on the door startles you from your thoughts, and you jump, eyes wide at the sound. You look at your phone, seeing the text from your boyfriend, before grinning and running down the stairs. You nearly slam the door open as he prepares to knock again, scared he wasn't loud enough. His eyes are wide, and he stutters when you yank him inside, placing him against the door and jump into his arms, burying your face in his neck. It takes him a few moments to comprehend what's going on, but when he feels your nose graze against his skin, it brings him back to reality, and he hugs you tightly. 

"I've missed you, Yukio-senpai..."

His head rests against yours, a small smile curling on his lips. "We've been talking for the past couple weeks, ____-chan..."

You bristle, pulling your head back to meet his blue hues.. Though he moves at the same time, and before you can retort, his lips meet yours. He leaves you speechless just by that simple move, though he pulls back before you can try to deepen it, leaving you slightly frustrated... He notices this and smirks, lightly pulling your cheek.

"I've missed you as well."

He watches as your eyes widen, before a huge smile curls on your lips, and he feels his breath hitch... He still can't wrap his mind around having you as his girlfriend... If that's what you want to be addressed as.

"You know... We never had a discussion about what.... This is."

You tilt your head, staring at him with slight confusion, before it dawns on you.. Ah, that's true.... You get down from his grasp, missing the frown on his lips as you pull him to your bedroom, smiling at his stuttering. When you reached your room, you shut the door, guiding him to the bed before plopping down, crossing your arms behind your head.

"Well... What do you want us to be... Yukio-senpai?"

He pursed his lips, watching your laid back reaction with curious hues... What did he want? He knows what the two of you have is special... Unique even... Not only did he feel comfortable the day you laid on his leg... But he could see himself doing it on a regular basis. Running a hand through your hair, watching your peaceful expression with soft eyes... He remembers how you fell asleep so easily after he rested his jacket on your body. How you snuggled into his hand and left him in a comforted state of bliss for hours... Even after he left.. He remembered debating waking you up that night to help you to your room, or let you lay on the couch for the night... But when he made a move to get up, you clung to him easily, and he knew it was best to wake you up. He helped you to your room, making sure you were comfortable in bed, before he took his leave... When he placed his jacket back on, he felt you cling to him, whining at the shift in movement.. He truly didn't want to leave you alone that night... But he found the strength to leave, because he had no idea where you two stood... 

But watching you now, hearing his first name from your lips, it has him moving to sit on your bed, back resting against your headrest. His hand finds purchase on your head, and he watches curiously as you sit up, crawling towards him and fall back into his lap. He chuckles at your reaction, but allows you to get in his personal space, hoping his hand doesn't shake too much from nerves. He knows you're waiting for his reply, and he doesn't like to keep a girl waiting... So he pulls you towards him, hand resting on the back of your head as he keeps you in place. His lips curl into a grin then, eyes softening at the tender expression in your eyes.

"I want us to be together... _____-chan...." he whispers, leaning forward until your lips were a few inches apart. "Be my girlfriend."

You answer his statement with a passionate kiss. 

* * *

A door slams open.

"_____-CCHI GUESS WHAT-?"

An eerie silence hovers above the three of you as Kise stands there, golden hues wide in shock. 

“W….Wh…..WHAT?! ___-____-CCHI?!! W…WHY A..ARE YOU… K..KISSING SENPAI?!?!”

Both of you remain frozen, hands still from roaming each other’s bodies due to your previous actions... Ones you were enjoying very much.. And then the hyperactive blonde slams your door open, gawking as though you were on display in a museum. Your back was still facing him, golden hues watching steel hues glisten with several emotions. You wish you had time to assess those, but the longer the silence dragged on, the more anxious you became. You could feel heat rise to your cheeks, along with Kasamatsu’s. Embarrassment turned into fury and in your rage, you jumped up, grabbing your pillow and smacked the blonde right in the head, an equivalent to one of Kagami’s dunks, and tossed him into the hallway.

“GET THE FUCK OUT RYOUTA!"

You then slam the door shut, heavy pants leaving your lips from adrenaline, and slid until you landed on your butt, curling into a little ball. Just great.. Now Kasamatsu knows the truth. You were related to Kise Ryouta.. and he’d never want to see you again.. It’s all thanks to the idiot who decided to barge in and interrupt a very _nice_ , yet **_passionate_** , kiss.

A heavy groan left your throat.

Kasamatsu, on the other hand, was sitting on the bed, adjusting what just occurred in front of him. 

Kise barged into YOUR bedroom, addressing you as if you'd known each other a long time... 

He knew you had a brother.. But you hardly mention him, and he wasn’t around whenever he came over. Come to think of it, when he came over to your house, he never noticed any family portraits in the living room... He vaguely saw some outlines of what appeared to be picture frames, but he didn't think to ask about it. His mind was too wrapped up in how big your house was... He recalls thinking about what your parents did, as they weren't home that weekend. You've told him in several texts that they travel a lot for work, usually leaving your house alone until the weekend, when your brother visited...

Wait...

His Steel-blue hues turn to you, this time to assess you. The similar, yet much longer, blonde locks fell over your shoulders. He couldn’t see your golden hues, a slight shade softer than Kise’s, and that makes him a tad nervous. He needs to see them, so he can understand what you're feeling... The fact he didn't put the two together on your birthday....

Both of you share the same birthday... The softness in Kise's eyes when he mentioned getting the gift from his biggest fan... How you snuck to the mall in Kanagawa just to give Kise his birthday gift in the first place... Your nervous reaction to buying it when he joined you for shopping... And finally, how you reacted when he asked what Kise was to you...

**Fuck**. Kasamatsu was an idiot.

"So, Kise is your brother...."

He watches as you freeze, fingers grasping at your pants tightly. He scratches the back of his head, unsure how to proceed... He knows he needs to comfort you in some way... But he's still not good at this stuff... You're his first girlfriend... That thought alone makes him blush, and his throat tightens in nervousness.. But when he sees you remain unmoving, he knows he has to act. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he manages to compose himself, standing up from the bed and slowly approaches you. He hesitates a bit, but he sinks to his knees, resting a soft hand on your head, as though not to startle you. He feels a blush hit his cheeks when you look up at him, those hues just as nervous as himself, and he has to lick his lips, sighing softly.

“Why did you choose Seirin?”

Confusion sweeps across your face, and you sit up, gently grabbing his hand as you contemplate your response. A blush hit your cheeks then, and you lightly scratch your head, barely meeting his eyes.

“Well… If you had a brother like Ryouta.. Would you really want to be around him all the time?”

His nose wrinkles, and he let out a small laugh, rubbing the back of your hand.

“I.. I guess not..” he smiled, “B..But there **are** other schools besides Kaijou.. You didn't have to attend a school so far away...”

You shrug, “ The further I am from Ryouta, the better.”

Kasamatsu sighs, hearing the distant tone in your voice. He knows there's more to the story than you're letting on, but he's not one to pry. When you're ready, you'll tell him everything. For now, he pulls you into a gentle hug, cradling you against his chest.

“W..Well.. I.. I kind of wish you were closer…” he mumbles, cheeks turning darker with his confession, “It’d be nice to have lunch with you..”

It was then you pull back briefly, looking into his blue hues with wide eyes. He notices the shock, and blinks, raising an eyebrow.

“W..What?”

You open your mouth, about to reply, but shake your head, biting your lip.. “N…Nothing..! I… I mean..” heat dusts your cheeks once more, and you shift slightly, “I.. just didn’t think you’d want to keep dating… Now you know Ryouta’s my brother…”

You yelp when he bangs his fist on your head, shock and anger in his eyes, “I…Is that the reason you were scared to tell me?!” He barks, though immediately calms when he sees the bit of fear in your eyes. 

He sighs heavily, “___.. I wouldn’t date you if I didn’t **like** you…” he starts, watching as you look back at him, as if fully listening to his words. “I..I’ll admit.. It’s a bit of a shock..” Well.. HUGE shock… “But I won’t let that idiot come between us.. A..Actually…” he stutters, avoiding your eyes as he scratches his head, “T..The reason I didn’t want you to meet the team… is because I thought Kise would **scare** you off.. N..Now I know he’s your brother…” he smiles, shrugging, “I would love if you came to watch us sometime..”

You blink a few times, before giggling at his blush, watching the way his nose crinkles once again, and his eyebrows furrow in a bit of anger and confusion, making you shake your head.

“W..Well… I.. I may consider watching… I..If..” you look at him, giving a sheepish smile, “You come over here and kiss me…”

Before you could giggle again at his expression, he was quick to pull you against his chest, warm hands cradling your cheeks and his lips covered yours gently, silencing your cute voice. He felt his own lips curl into a smile, wondering how you and his ace were even related, given the differences in your personalities.. 

“You know… For being Kise’s twin.. You sure are short…”

He laughs when you punch him, sending him on his back as you pout, poking his cheeks hard. His hands went to your waist, holding you in place as you crawl above him, staring into his hues. You gasp lightly as he gives you one of his rare smiles.

“You pout like him too…”

He gasps when you punch his gut, moving to bite his ear and he hisses slightly but laughs harder at your reactions.. Okay, so you don’t like being compared to your brother.. That’s understandable.. However, before you could scold him, he’s quick to kiss you again, a bit rougher than before, though the smile doesn’t leave either of your lips. He feels your hands trail to his head, softly stroking his locks, eliciting a purr from his throat.. He takes that time to change positions, laying you flat on your back as he hovers above your form, a hand resting on your hip. He traces a light path along your side, slipping his finger under your shirt to feel the goosebumps running along your side. He lightly smirks at your gasp, grabbing onto the back of his head tighter as he growls against your mouth. God, he's addicted to your taste.. Everything there is about you..

“My sweet ____-cchi!! Kasamatsu-senpai is tainting my innocent ___-cchi!!”

And that ace of his is going to get his ass kicked if he doesn’t leave the two of you alone in the next thirty seconds.


	10. I've never felt so lonely.. As I do now..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kise and Reader are in a fight... Kasa is determined to help the siblings make up, and hopefully bring them back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer to write... Because I've been in a weird mood lately... Plus I wanted there to be some angst.. This should explain some things a bit more.. Hope you enjoy!

He's never felt so conflicted.

In all the years you've been together, Kise didn't expect you to keep secrets from him. You never have. It was an unspoken rule between the two of you, always telling each other what's on the other's mind. Even if it was harsh, you were always honest with him... And yet, here you were... Keeping one of the biggest secrets from him, and expecting him to act as though everything's okay.

A part of him feels he shouldn't take it out on his team. They didn't know about his sister or that she went to Seirin.. Kise always kept those two worlds separate, even during their time in Teiko. He never treated her differently than he treated Momoi... But... Maybe that's why you feel such resentment towards him...

He shoots another basket, panting harshly as his legs quiver from strain. He knows it's reckless, to be practicing after having a game.. And to be doing it on an outside court rather than in the gym. But he can't find himself to care... The idea of returning home, to his older sister's house... it leaves a sickening feeling in his gut, for reasons he can't understand... 

Where does he go from here?

"KISE!!! What the hell are you doing?!"

His captain's voice rings through his skull, further aggravating his mood... Why can't he be left alone?? He doesn't want to see anyone... Want to talk with anyone...

He just wants to be  **alone** ...

"Oi! Did you hear me? I said..."

The swish of the net interrupts him, and he feels his blood boil at the lack of respect.. He's not sure of the facts, but Kasamatsu knows something happened between you and Kise… Yet neither of you will open up to him... It leaves him frustrated... Because he doesn't know where he stands with the two of you... He sees Kise on a regular basis, given they're on the same team... He figured that since they're related, he can ask him about you on days he doesn't speak with you.. But... Judging from your reaction that day... And how not only you haven't messaged him, but Kise has been angry leaves him wondering if something happened after he left the following day.

"Listen... I don't know what your problem is...."

"How do you know _____cchi?"

Kasamatsu blinks, feeling his body run cold at the cold stare Kise gives him. His eyes are gold, smouldering and glinting with rage and something else... pain? The tone in his voice is anger... But... Why does he feel as though Kise is pained?

"K..Kise…."

The blonde turns his full body around, glaring down at his senpai. His bangs cover his eyes, but Kasamatsu can still feel the heat radiating from him. Notices the way his body shakes.. Whether it's from overworking himself or anger, he can't say... However... 

This was worse than their first meeting.

"How could the two of you possibly know each other?! She doesn't attend our school! I never introduced her to the team... So how...?" 

Kasamatsu sighs, trying to hide the anxiousness from his voice.. Right now, he can't be scared of his kouhai… He needs to calm him down.. to understand what happened..

"We met before the start of school...." he begins, keeping his blue hues on the taller male. "She was looking for you when she came into the guitar shop I volunteer at on weekends." he explains. "I helped her because she seemed lost.. She also seemed sad... Next thing I know.. She started talking to me, asking what school I attended... She seemed intrigued when I mentioned I went to Kaijou..." he scratches the back of his head. "I didn't run into her again until our practice match with Seirin."

Kise's eyes widen, shock evident before they begin to glisten with unshed tears. He bites his lower lip, fists shaking with several emotions as he turns back around, bending down and punches the ground. He ignores the pain running through his fingers, trying hard not to break down in front of his captain.. But man... He can't help it... 

You knew Kasamatsu before he did? You came to see the match without coming to say hi to him? You hated him that much you kept your relationship with his captain a secret... As if you didn't trust him... The thought sent a jab to his heart, and he bites back the sobs, shaking his head. No.. He can't break down in front of his captain.. He's the ace! He can't be weak! 

"....Kise…." he hears Kasamatsu beside him, but doesn't make an effort to acknowledge him. 

"_____-cchi hates me..."

His voice is soft, but Kasamatsu hears it, and frowns. He bonks his head with his fist, ignoring the whimper as he meets golden hues.

"____ doesn't hate you, Kise…." he begins, assessing the blonde as he speaks, "She's hurting... She feels as though her brother is gone."

His eyes widen, and he meets his captain's stare, tears slipping without his consent. He curses, wiping them with his sleeve, trying hard not to act like a baby in front of Kasamatsu.. He's not a drama queen!

"H....How can you be sure....?"

Kasamatsu rolls his eyes, helping the boy off the ground. "She was so sure we'd break up because I found out you were her brother... The idea of you finding out scared her to the point she tried to keep us from knowing about the other..." he sighs, shaking his head. "You're clearly related..."

His lips form a pout, and before he can say anything, he's being dragged towards the train station, eyes wide.

"S...Senpai!! W...Where?"

"We're going to see _____-chan..." he growls, casting the blonde a glare. "Got any complaints?"

Kise blinks, watching his captain with softer hues, and sighs.

"....Even if I did have complaints, you'd just hit me.."

He received a smack to the head in response.

* * *

_ After Kasamatsu left the following morning, your brother would not shut up. He kept hounding you with a thousand questions, and you wanted nothing more than to smack him in the head. _

" _ How do you know Kasamatsu-senpai?!" _

_"That's none of your business, Ryouta._ _I don't have to tell you everything. You're not mom._ "

_ For some reason, your tone set him off, and he glared down at you, meeting your golden gaze with blazing hues. _

_ "It becomes my business when you're dating my captain, _____-cchi... You better not be playing around." _

_ Your body freezes, and you feel your breath hitch at his words... H...How could he think that of you?? You'd never shown interest in any male throughout middle school.. And now that you're dating Kasamatsu, your brother thinks you're not serious about it? _

_ Without thinking, you raise your hand and smack his cheek hard. It sends him to the ground, a hand resting on the spot you hit as he stares up at you with wide eyes. Your eyes were equally in shock, before tears and anger replaced it, fist shaking in rage. _

_ "Fuck you Ryouta. I'm not you. I don't tease my fans, pretend to date them just to make them feel special. If I did, I would've dated Aomine-kun in Teiko.." You catch the anger flash in his eyes at the mention of the ace, and glare hard, "Get out of here, Ryouta. You don't belong  _ **_here_ ** _. This isn't your  _ **_home_ ** _ anymore." _

_ With that, you run up the stairs, slamming the door shut and hide under your blankets. Finally, the tears fell from your eyes, and you cried for the rest of the day, ignoring everything around you. Including Kasamatsu. _

* * *

You try your best to act normal since the fight with your brother. But it was useless.. You didn't mean to say those words, realizing after he left how harsh they were. But he had some nerve! Thinking you were dating Kasamatsu as a joke... 

Kasamatsu meant more to you than you first anticipated…

Not just because he makes you feel safe and comforted.. But he was able to handle Kise, in ways you weren’t able. You were starting to see the old Kise return, if only a little… It made you a bit jealous your boyfriend was able to do what used to be your job. 

Letting out a sigh, you run a hand through your hair, staring blankly at the homework in front of you… 

Everything went to hell the moment the front door opened.

You ran down the stairs, stunned to find the blonde standing there with your boyfriend.. But just as fast as the shock came, anger instantly replaced it, golden hues blazing.

“What did I tell you, Ryouta?! You don’t belong here! Get out of my house!”

His golden hues met yours, instantly hardening at your voice. At this moment, he doesn’t care if you’re hurting, or if his captain is there to see it… He’s had enough. He won’t be treated this way.

“You don’t have that right, _____cchi…” He growls, walking towards you. “This is as much my home as it is yours… And until our parents say otherwise, I’m welcomed here.”

“BULLSHIT!” You hiss, fists clenching at your sides, “The day you chose Kaijou and moved in with our older sisters is the day you chose to abandon this family! Why else do you think there’s no family photos on the walls?!”

He ignores the pain in your voice, swiftly grabbing your wrists and tugging them towards the living room, almost throwing you on the couch. He was mindful of his strength, and the watchful eyes of Kasamatsu behind them. Why he believed his captain’s words was beyond him… But he had enough of running away, and wanted to resolve this now… 

He was tired of being angry at you.

“_____cchi…” he whispers, standing in front of you. 

“Mom won’t admit it, but she’s angry at you… She didn’t want you leaving! But she knew you were hurting, and didn’t fight it because dad was on your side! I’m invisible to everyone, Ryouta! They only give a shit about you! But you weren’t the only one hurting!”

His golden hues widen, hearing the exhale of breath from his captain… Well… it seems he’ll be learning more about their family troubles…. Against his wishes…

“W….What are you talking about, _____cchi?? Mom and dad love you… She’s always asking me if you’re doing okay…”

You laugh, though it’s forced and ugly… “Do you see what’s wrong with that, Ryouta?! She lives with me! She should be asking me herself!!”

He shakes his head, running a hand through his hair, “She’s told me you’ve been hiding in your room… You don’t say much to them other than when you sit down for dinner… Even then, you’re quiet…” he murmurs, “Why are you isolating yourself from them?”

“BECAUSE I COULDN’T MAKE YOU STAY!”

The outburst startles both males, and they watch as your shoulders begin to shake, your face hidden between your hands as you cry, ashamed to be seen. The weight of everything began to suffocate you, and you were left with no choice but to break… Not being able to talk with Kasamatsu… Or even speak with your brother, despite his annoying messages at times, was starting to take a toll on you..

You were **lonely**.

“I…. I couldn’t make you stay…” you repeat, feeling your chest tighten with emotions. “Y..You weren’t home, Ryouta.. This house was empty without you…. I was lonely… and sad… and angry… until everything rolled into one and I didn’t know how I was feeling…”

You gasp, biting your bottom lip to keep from whimpering.. But everything was tumbling out of your mouth without permission… And you were a blubbering mess, unable to come to terms with what happened.

“You abandoned me, Ryouta… The same way your teammates abandoned you… But you forgot one thing…” you stop, meeting his golden hues through tears, “They abandoned me too… It wasn’t just about you… But you went and made it all about you… And when you found out I wanted to attend Seirin, you threw a fit… And that’s what broke me.” you admit.

“I can handle when other people don’t notice me… But what I can’t handle is being ignored by my brother… The one person who swore he’d always be there… Because whether you noticed or not, I stuck with you! During those bad times at Teiko… How do you think I felt when you treated me as  **nothing** ?”

You felt a hand on your shoulder, wanting to shake it off… You didn’t want to be touched… To be close with anyone… But, at the same time, you didn’t want Kasamatsu to take his hand off you.. Because it was the only way you were being acknowledged… Your brother certainly wasn’t saying anything..

“_____-chan… It’s okay…” Kasamatsu whispers, cupping your cheek. He walks around to sit beside you, gently pushing your face into his neck, rubbing the back of your head softly.. He watches Kise with soft hues, unsure how to reach out. He can tell those words struck a chord with his ace… With how defeated he looked, shoulders slumped and golden hues dimmed with sadness…

“Listen to me, _____-chan…” he whispers, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead. He can feel Kise’s stare directed right at him, but he keeps all his attention on you.. 

“You’re not invisible… I’ve always noticed you… Since the day you walked into the guitar shop…” he admits, blushing. “I didn’t want to believe you were at our school during the practice match… But you were… And I’m happy you came… Regardless of your reason…”

He slowly pulls back, cupping both your cheeks in his palms, steel blue meeting gold. They’re soft and tender, expressing everything he can’t say with words.. 

“My feelings for you are not going to change after this.. I don’t care that you’re Kise’s twin… Or that you attend Seirin…” he pauses, gauging your reaction… He can feel Kise shift, as if debating what he’s going to say…

“I want to be with you…. ____-chan… Even if Kise is against it…” 

You gasp at his words, golden hues wide and bright with emotion.. Your tears have subsided for the moment, taking in the words spoken by your boyfriend… Every word was expressed with conviction, as if promising you he wouldn’t run away…

“Y….Yukio-senpai….” you whisper, quickly casting your brother a glance. You catch his eyes with yours, but he immediately looks at his captain, as if lost for words. Swallowing the lump in your throat, you look back at your boyfriend, feeling your eyes water again, before you jump into his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck.

Kise is left sitting there, slowly digesting the scene before him…

His captain cared a great deal about you… You reciprocated those actions, him never seeing you cry in front of anyone but himself… You’ve been left to deal with everything alone… He’s been ignoring you ever since his second year in Teiko… No wonder you never told anyone you were his sister…

You didn’t see him as your brother..

He was supposed to protect you… To be there for everything… Instead, he left you behind… Chose to chase after his old friends.. Wanting to prove his worth as a player… But… What was the point of it if he had no one to share that with? You were his biggest fan, he’d taken you for granted… Just because you were siblings… 

He broke you… And who was there to pick up the pieces??

His captain…

He’s a fool… He deserves those words you spat at him… He wasn’t the closest person to you anymore… He gave up that right when he left you in the dust… And yet… you still made the effor to tell him how you were feeling….

Is it possible…?

“____cchi….” he whispers, catching both their attention. His lips are quivering, golden hues sparkling with unshed tears, stunning the couple in front of him… 

“I…. I know I hurt you…” he begins, clutching his hands, “I was only pitying myself… Putting my needs and wants above yours… I made you that promise when we were younger… And I’m determined to keep that promise… I...If you’ll let me…”

He falls off the table when you tackle him to the ground, burying your face in his chest. He tries not to wince at the pain, because no amount of physical pain can hurt more than the emotional trauma he put you through… He takes a look at his senpai, noticing the soft smirk on his face, as if saying _‘I told you so, idiot.’_ He casts his gaze down towards you, resting a hand on the small of your back, biting back his own tears when he feels yours soaking his shirt again..

How many more tears are you gonna shed because of him?

“_--____cchi….”

“R...Ryouta….” you whisper, choking back a sob. “I… I didn’t hate you… I… I hated myself for not being able to help you….”

He sits up, holding you tightly in his arms, burying his face in your hair…

“I...It’s not your fault….” he whispers, biting his bottom lip… “Y...You’ve been trying to reach me for as long as I can remember… It’s my fault for being an idiot…”

He hears a noise, and pulls his head back, looking down at you as you try not to laugh.

“I….I mean… Y… You kind of are an idiot…”

He pouts, ruffling your hair roughly. “_-_____cchi!!! D...Don’t make me cry!!!”

“I...Idiot!! You’re already crying!!!”

He laughs, trying not to focus on the few tears streaming down his cheeks… He wipes the few slipping down yours, before standing up and placing you back in Kasamatsu’s lap.. However, before the raven-haired can respond, Kise attacks him in a hug, squishing you between their bodies.

“K...Kise!!! I...Idiot!!”

“S...Senpai!!! Thank you!!”

He blinks, looking down at the twins, trying not to blush at the feel of you in his arms… If it was just the two of you, he’d have no issues… But because his ace invited himself into the hug, he doesn’t want to be teased by him for his nerves… He sighs then, scratching the back of his head in defeat.

“Sheesh… I didn’t do anything baka!”

He pulls back, allowing you breathing room. He grins brightly at his captain.. TOO bright if you asked him. And gives a thumbs up.

“I approve of senpai and ____cchi!! You have my blessing!!!”

“Oi!!! We never asked you!!”

“I’d date Yukio without your blessing Ryouta!”

If you noticed the lack of honorifics, Kasamatsu couldn’t tell from behind… But you never ceased to make his heart race in his chest… He’ll wait until he has you alone to speak about not using that specific term…


	11. Not your First Loss, but Hurts Like the First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Seirin loses to Touou... And although you didn't play, the loss hurt all the same.. You feel you failed your team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a Kasamatsu comforting chapter... And here it is! Kasa will be receiving that comfort too! But I wanted reader to feel it first! :D

_112-55._

Those numbers burn a hole through your mind... You knew Aomine was a beast... The ace of Teiko's team.. Seems like he remained the ace over at Touou... 

But... He was a **stranger**... This wasn't the Aomine Daiki you went to middle school with...

He was a _**monster**_.

Despite everyone leaving, you remain seated on the bench, staring at the glaring numbers... You're not sure how long you stay still, as if trying to digest the situation... 

You lost. You broke your promise to **Kaijou**... To **Ryouta**.

To **Yukio**.

You find your fists shaking, bile rising in your throat in disgust... You lost to a team who doesn't play together... Or rather, they choose to put themselves above the team.. The win was hollow.. Just like back in Teiko... Your golden hues stare at the ground, until you find the strength to bury your face in your hands. You thought you were alone, seeing as not a drop of sound was inside the gym.. But a hand rests on your shoulder, snapping you from your anguish.

"______cchi..." Kise whispers, anger clawing in his gut.

' _You guys did well.'_ Is what he wants to say, but he knows those words are useless... Meaningless.. He can see everything you're feeling within those golden hues, and he wishes he could take the pain away. It's his job as your brother to protect you... But this isn't something he can protect you from.. At some point, everyone has to lose, if only to get stronger.. Kise knows this now. Though the idea of losing still makes him sick.

Instead of saying anything else, he moves to pick you up, like he did when you were younger, and cradle you to his chest. He doesn't care if you hit him, or scream at him to put you down.. He's not letting you go. Not when you need it most..

But to his surprise, you grab onto his jacket tightly, burying your face in his neck. The sobbing begins, soaking through grey fabric. He doesn't say anything, golden hues darkening at the pain. The tears, the sadness, he wants to take it and rip it to shreds. If this was a regular loss, Kise would have the words.. However, this was no ordinary loss...

This was against Aomine Daiki... One of your old best friends, and someone he looks up to.. 

Realistically, Kise knows you still have a chance to make into the Inter-high. You lost to Touou, but that didn't mean you were automatically kicked out. But Kise knew better than to think that way. With how hard you were crying, the tightening of your grip on his jacket an indication of the pain you were feeling... He knew you had the same mentality... 

This was their only chance. 

They weren't going to make it.

* * *

"Senpai..."

Kasamatsu blinks, pausing his training to turn his attention to Kise. The tone in his voice is low, but hints of sadness creep along the edges. He can see the slight dull in those usual cheery hues, and he knows this isn't a joking matter.

"What's wrong, Kise?"

He opens his mouth, but nothing comes out but an empty sigh. He grabs the side of his pants, teeth digging into his bottom lip in slight worry.

"Seirin.... Lost."

His eyebrow raises, and Kasamatsu takes this time to assess his ace. If this was any other team, Kise wouldn't bat an eye... But... He looks almost...

_Defeated?_

"It's not the end, Kise..." He starts, scratching the back of his head, "They still have three more rounds...."

"THEY LOST!"

The scream sends a chill down Kasamatsu's spine, blue hues widening at the pain evident in his kouhai's eyes... He's seen them before, and it dawns on him.

"Where's ____-chan?"

He sighs, turning his gaze to look at the hoop. He wonders if there's a way to take away your pain... But it's not his place... No... It's his captain's...

"Probably at home... Kurokocchi told me she didn't show up today."

It's Kasamatsu's turn to sigh, scratching his head.

"Let me guess, you want me to check in on her?"

Kise's hues soften, as he finally meets his captain's gaze.

"Words from me won't console her, Senpai... This loss... it traumatized her more than Kagamicchi and Kurokocchi... Because it was from Aominecchi."

He doesn't question the change of tone from Kise. He knows their time at Teiko wasn't all sunshine and rainbows.. He has a feeling the ace of Touou, the former ace of Teiko, was the reason. Or contributed to that strain. Rather than say anything else, he goes to grab the basketball, placing it back on the rack. 

"Don't you have a game to go watch, Kise?"

He rolls his eyes, turning around and scratches his head. "I probably should go before I'm late... But I'm telling you. ____cchi won't be at the game.." He turns his head to give a slight smile, "I'm counting on you, captain!"

He nearly misses a shoe to his head.

* * *

You should have more faith in your team... In Kagami and Kuroko... They were Seirin's Light and Shadow... The thought of having no faith in them left a bitter taste in your mouth. 

But you couldn't find the energy to leave your house. You barely got any sleep, the events of last night echoing through your skull as a constant reminder... 

You know Ryouta had lots to say, or things he _**wanted** _to say... You were grateful he didn't. Instead, he carried you home, something you find yourself embarrassed about in this moment... You weren't a child, dammit! You could feel the anger rolling off him as he helped you home. And a small part of you wanted him to stay the night... So you could have a conversation about it... 

In the end, you let him leave, not wanting to inconvenience him further.

Just because your team was kicked out of the Inter-high, doesn't mean you should disturb your brother and Kaijou's chances.

You let out a loud sigh, standing from the couch to get a glass of water when the doorbell rang... It was only six.. Your brother should be at the game right now... You walk to the door, opening it to see your boyfriend. Your eyes go wide, and you find yourself unable to answer right away.

"Kise told me you didn't show at school..." he begins, scratching his head. "I want to make sure you were okay."

Your eyes soften, and you gesture him to come in, closing the door behind him. As you turn around, you're immediately engulfed in his arms, nose pressed into his chest. Your eyes widen slightly, before immediately slipping shut as you return his embrace, a few tears slipping down your cheeks. Why couldn't you keep yourself together?? It's not as though you were playing in the game... 

You were just watching from the sidelines...

"I.... I don't know why..." you start, grabbing onto the back of his jacket tighter... "B....But it hurts..... Y...Yukio...!"

His blue hues soften considerably, his lips resting against your forehead tenderly..

"I...It's your first loss, _____-chan..." he begins, pulling you gently to the couch. He sees you shiver, draping his jacket over your form before moving towards the kitchen. He grabs a couple bottles of water from the fridge, bringing them to you. He sits on the couch beside you, carefully pulling you into his lap. He unscrews the bottle, helping you drink some due to your shaking hands. He places it back on the table, before cupping your cheek, holding your attention to him.

"Don't focus on the anguish..." he whispers, stroking your cheek, "Use this as a chance to get stronger... Focusing on what you could've done, or the what if's won't change the outcome of this game."

Your eyes widen, before they turn down to look at his hand.

"I... I broke my promise to you and Ryouta... S...So... W...Why are you being so nice to me?!"

His eyes narrow, clicking his tongue in annoyance. He grabs your face into a half-bruising kiss, tightening his hold on your body. You whimper against his actions, feeling the authority emitting from his presence. A hand grabs his hair, tugging on the soft tresses until he gets the hint, slowing the tempo to a soft, tender kiss. He pulls back after a few more seconds, tracing your bottom lip with his thumb. His eyes burn into yours, and you're left a blushing mess, yet unable to look away from those gorgeous hues.

"Idiot.... You didn't break any promise..." he whispers hotly, kissing the corner of your mouth. "It's not your responsibility to handle the burden of loss... That's Hyuuga's job... Your job as the manager is to encourage your teammates..."

Your tears come to a stop, staring at him with slight shock. Your hand cups his cheek, staring at him with golden hues, softening at his words.. During your own turmoil, you didn't think to check in on your captain, or the rest of the team...

"You'll pull through this, _____-chan... It won't be easy... But winning was never meant to be easy... Otherwise, it wouldn't be rewarding."

You swallow the lump in your throat, before leaning forward to kiss his mouth. It's soft, brief, but gets your point across, without using any words.

" _Thank you, Yukio."_


	12. If only Words can Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kaijou lost to Touou, and it's your turn to comfort your boyfriend.. But you also comfort your brother at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while to figure out how I wanted to write this chapter. But I figured out the way I wanted to go! I hope you guys like this! C:

Golden hues stare at the ceiling, arms resting behind your head as the sound of music drown your thoughts. One leg bent, the other rests as you let your mind wander, full of emotion. It leaves you breathless, a few tears sliding down your cheeks as your gaze turns towards the outside. 

Kaijou _lost_... 

_**110-98.** _

Aomine Daiki truly was a monster.

* * *

_"If I have to be honest, I'm not sure who will win this game."_

_Everyone at Seirin turns their heads towards you, golden hues narrowed ever so slightly. By now, it was revealed you were Kise Ryouta's twin sister, but no one treated you differently. If anything, they were upset you didn't say something sooner. You sat between Kagami and Kuroko, head resting in the palm of your hands._

_"Ryouta is strong. There's no doubt about that. Kasamatsu-senpai is an excellent captain, and Kaijou as a whole is stronger than us, despite losing to us in the practice match... However..."_

_They watch your expression, can feel the hesitance in your voice._

" _Aomine-kun's potential is an unknown... We didn't scratch the surface of his abilities during our match."_

_Kagami's rage surges beside you, and you gently nudge him. He meets your stare before looking back at the match, nails digging into the palm of his hands._

_"______-san is correct. In any case, it wouldn't be weird if either of them win... However, Kise-kun has never won against Aomine-kun in a one-on-one."_

* * *

You haven't spoken to either boys since that day, practice taking up most of your free time. Between studying and helping out with the team, you were left to deal with your inner turmoil on your own. The tension between Kagami and Kuroko was cleared, albeit lingering every now and then.. But it seems since that match, they've been in higher spirits.. As if their passion for basketball has been revitalized.

Your eyes dim then, remembering the conversation you had with Hyuuga and Izuki the previous day.

* * *

_"Izuki-senpai... Hyuuga-senpai... Do both of you have a moment?"_

_The boys blink, halting their practice to listen. They watch you fidget for a few moments, everyone else having gone to run laps outside. You briefly wonder if Riko intentionally did this so you could talk alone._

_"A...About our match against Touou..." you start, not meeting their eyes. "I...I'm sorry I wasn't more supportive."_

_They look at each other in confusion, eyebrows raised before a sigh leaves their lips. You're not prepared for Hyuuga to thump your head, and it makes you yelp, tears gathering at the corner of your eyes._

_"Sheesh... I was wondering what you wanted to talk about... I didn't think it would be over something so stupid."_

_"W...What..."_

_"You've always been supportive ______! Why did you ever think you weren't?"_

_Your eyes widen at the captain's stern voice, seeing the truth blazing through his grey hues. Your mouth opens, preparing to retort his statement, when Izuki walks up to you, resting a hand on your shoulder._

_"What Hyuuga means is, we've always had your support ____-chan... Our loss was a team loss.. You don't have to burden it alone."_

_Your golden hues widen, and you stubbornly rub them, not wanting the tears to slip down your cheeks. You sniffle for a few moments, trying to collect your thoughts together when a hand gently pats your head. You look up and see Hyuuga staring down at you, a soft frown on his lips._

_"I don't know what happened back at Teiko... But you're at Seirin now... The only thing you have to do is show up and support us. Let me and Izuki handle the pain of losing.. Put your energy into being the best manager you can be."_

_You swallow, looking between both of them before feeling your eyes soften._

_"W...What about our promise...?"_

_"D'aho!" Hyuuga shouts, messing up your hair roughly, "It's not your job to worry about that promise." he watches your expression change, and his eyes narrow, "I told you. That's my job to deal with. We will keep our promise to Kaijou.. To Kise... At the Winter Cup... But we can't do it without you."  
_

_You gasp lightly, feeling your lips quiver slightly at the conviction behind his words. You turn your head to look at the vice captain, seeing him smile softly at you. He nods his head, giving a thumbs up as he watches the interaction. You turn your gaze back towards the captain, finding yourself releasing a gentle sigh. A smile curls on your lips then, nodding your head._

_"Of course... I'll do my best, captain!"_

* * *

It's then you sit up out of bed, almost out of breath at the revelation.. If you were feeling this way about your own team, there's a high chance Ryouta is feeling the same, if not worse about his loss... Which would explain the lack of responses from both him and your boyfriend. You turn your gaze to the screen beneath you, frowning at the time. If you were lucky, you'd be catching them just before they finished practice. Saturdays were extended due to no classes... You bite your bottom lip, jumping off the bed and grabbing a thin sweater. It didn't look like it would rain, so you took your chances.

Once you had your keys, and finished locking up the house, you ran to the train station, just hoping you could catch them before they left.

* * *

You didn't think it would rain in Kanagawa, but it seems you were wrong, being caught in the downpour with little to protect you. Despite this, you urged yourself to run faster, silently grateful you chose to run with Seirin during practices. Your endurance seems to be getting better, if only slightly, but the rain was harder, pressing down on you as you picked up speed. The gates to Kaijou appeared in your sight, and you felt yourself breathe a sigh of relief... 

Without wasting another moment, you head for the gym, ignoring the curious glances and hushed whispers of your appearance. 

_'Ryouta... Yukio...'_

You reach the door in seconds, bending over to catch your breath. You should have brought a bottle of water to keep yourself hydrated, but there's a lot of things you should've done before coming. The important one was making sure they were here to begin with. 

"K...Kise-chan?"

Your eyes widen, head snapping up at seeing Takeuchi standing there, mirroring your stunned expression. You stand up fully, finding yourself slightly nervous under his gaze, but keep your golden hues on him. 

"H...How do you know me?"

Your voice snaps him from his thoughts, and he scratches his head. "I did my research, when I was recruiting Kise to Kaijou... I've seen you three times, but it's hard not to tell you're related to him." he explains calmly, nudging his head, "I'll take you to him.. Maybe you can snap him out of his funk."

"U...Um... Y...You can call me _____-chan, coach..." you stutter, internally smacking your head, "I.. I don't want many people knowing we're related."

His eyes widen slightly, before he nods in understanding. "Of course, _____-chan... I'll keep that in mind. You came just as we finished."

You don't say anything else, following behind the older man. Now that you were here, what were you going to say to him?

* * *

The walk is shorter than you anticipate, and you find yourself nervously standing around. You try to scan your eyes across the gym, hoping to find a certain scowling boyfriend or your overly bright brother, but neither were around. Maybe you missed them by a few seconds?? But coach told you they were just finishing their practice... And you didn't notice either of them passing by during the walk... 

So then...

"Senpai... About our match against Touou...." 

Those words brought you out of your thoughts... Immediately your head snaps up, eyes wide at seeing the two men you were looking for, in the corner of the gym, away from everyone else... This reminds you of what happened a couple days ago, and you stay still, not wanting to alert them of your presence just yet.

"I'm sorry we lost... It's my fault.. I wasn't strong enough..."

The silence is deafening, and you want nothing more than to run to your brother... To hug him and reassure him.. 

"Baka, what are you talking about?"

Kasamatsu's voice cuts in, and your eyes snap towards him, watching with baited breath.

"Did anyone else blame you for our loss? When it comes to the loss of a match, that's not your job to take responsibility... That's mine as Captain... Your job as the Ace is to keep moving forward, and lead us to victory."

Kise's eyes widen at his words, finding himself speechless. However, before he can say a word, he feels something wet and warm wrap around his waist. Turning his head, he sees you burying your face in his back, shivering in your wet clothes...

Wait..

"_______-CCHI!!? What are you doing here!!?? Why are you wet?!"

Kasamatsu looks behind his ace, stunned at seeing you standing there... In wet clothes that cling in all the right places... Clinging tightly to your brother... His shock is replaced with anger at your appearance, wondering why the hell you didn't get a new pair of clothes... He sighs loudly, quickly running towards the change room, grabbing a pair of his spare clothing before returning. He places a towel on your head, rubbing your hair to get your attention, hoping you won't question his red cheeks.

"G....Go get changed _____-chan.... Then we will talk."

* * *

You bury your face in the towel draped over your head, keeping your eyes on your feet. You can feel both Ryouta and Kasamatsu's stares boring into you, but you were too much of a coward to look up... Not only were they standing there, Kobori and Moriyama, hearing the ruckus, joined them, and you were now surrounded by tall men... You were thankful everyone else left, but the tension was still there, and you wished your voice would work.

"_____-cchi..."

Your eyes snap up, meeting your brother's as he bends down to be on your level. When you realize how close he is to your face, you bite back a growl, jumping off the bleacher and smacking him in the face with the towel. The action startles the boys, and you're staring down at your brother, trying so hard not to faint from adrenaline. What the hell was going on with you today?

"D...Don't get too close, idiot!!!" you hiss, willing the blush to go down, "I'm not a fragile doll... You don't need to be careful!"

Ryouta rubs his cheek, staring up at you with widen hues, before getting onto his feet, never taking his eyes off you.

"I wouldn't treat you that way if you opened your mouth and told me why you were here! Don't you have practice today?"

You open your mouth, prepared to retort, but immediately sigh, rubbing the back of your head. 

"Maybe if you weren't ignoring me, I wouldn't have to come here to check in on you."

Both Ryouta and Kasamatsu stare at you in shock, while Kobori and Moriyama watch silently. They're trying to put the pieces together, but even they understood the double meaning behind your words... Not only were you addressing Ryouta, you were addressing their captain. 

Oh...

"_____-cchi..."

You let out another heavy sigh, turning your body around to avoid looking them. "Forget it. It's clear you guys are fine. I was just worrying for nothing... Sorry for intruding..."

Kasamatsu knows there's more you want to say, but he can tell you're uncomfortable with the added audience... If there's one thing he's learned about you, you've never done well with a large group of people around. He turns to look at the three males, eyes hardening.

"Can you three leave me and _____-chan alone? There's something I need to discuss with her in private."

Ryouta and Moriyama look at him, ready to refuse his request, but stop mid way. They see the pain hidden behind his gruff words, and don't say another word. Kobori is quick to usher them out, not without Ryouta petting your head gently. He gives you a tender smile, one he's only reserved for you alone, before leaving with his senpais.. Truthfully, he probably wouldn't be much help, and he knows you're still trying to adjust to loss..

When the boys leave, you feel the tension roll off your shoulders in the form of a shuddering sigh. You see a bottle being held towards you, and you look at your boyfriend, who's trying to keep his blush at bay. You smile at him softly, taking it and drinking some, hydrating yourself from the run. It's then you stare at Kasamatsu, feeling butterflies dancing around in your stomach. Flashes of him banging fists against a locker echo in your mind, his frustrated tears and cries have been haunting you since that loss.. And yet, you hadn't found to courage to comfort him... 

Instead, your eyes met Ryouta's for a few moments, before turning around and running away.

It's then your body acts on its own accord, running into his arms. It catches him off guard, the bottle hitting the ground with an echoing thud as your arms wrap tightly around his waist, burying your face in his chest. He manages to catch you on time, preventing a fall as he tightens his hold on you, burying his face in your hair. His heart is beating fast in his chest, but he focuses his breathing on you, how you're lightly shaking and this makes him frown... He pulls back slightly, cupping your cheek and gets a good look at your eyes. They're glassy and filled with tears, but you refused to let them all show, causing Kasamatsu's heart to ache.

"What's wrong, _____-chan?"

He watches your face, seeing the conflicting emotions dancing within those golden hues... His eyes darken when you bite your bottom lip, as if begging him to kiss you... He takes that moment to swoop in, replacing your teeth with his, nibbling softly on your lower lip. You feel your cheeks burn at his actions, grabbing onto his shirt tightly as you allow yourself to relax against him. His presence has always done that to you, made you vulnerable and weak. But it was never a bad feeling. He always made you feel safe. And it's that thought which makes you pull away, resting one hand against his cheek. 

"Y...Yukio..." you whisper, taking a deep breath, "I... I'm sorry I didn't comfort you sooner...."

Your words make him gasp softly, blue hues widening as he assesses you. 

"_____-chan..."

"I... I heard you.... T..That day.." you whisper, avoiding his gaze. Instead you rest your head against his chest. "I... I wanted to go in and comfort you so badly.. But... I.. I couldn't move..." 

You wrap your arms around his waist tighter, holding him close.

"More than anything, I wanted to wrap you in my arms like this... Keep you close to me as I tell you... How proud of you I am... How you amazed me throughout the whole match, especially when you charged Aomine-kun..." you smile softly, trying to calm your nerves. "But, the one thing I will never forget, is how you helped Ryouta when he was at his lowest... You picked him up from the ground, and carried him to the finish line..."

You pull back, meeting his steel-blue hues with golden hues, "You saved him, Yukio.... Saved our relationship... And.. I don't know how I can ever thank you for what you've done..."

You felt the wetness hit your hands before it dawned on you.. But when you realized Kasamatsu was crying, you found your lips quivering at how endearing it was, how sweet and pure it was to see him just as vulnerable as yourself. You give him a bright smile, despite the tears, and lift a finger up to wipe away his, massaging his cheek. He lets out a shuddering sigh, and you take that opening to stand on your toes to press a tender kiss to his lips. You wrap your arms around his neck, almost squealing when he picks you up, wrapping your legs around his waist and burying a hand in his hair. 

The kiss lasts a few moments, but it's long enough to get your point across, and you pull away, burying your face in the crook of his neck. He looks at you, finding his blush vanishing and replaced with a smile. A hand massages your head as he presses a tender kiss to your forehead, holding you in his arms despite the aching from practice.

"Thank you, _____-chan..."


	13. Nervous doesn't begin to describe how I'm feeling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you're nervous to meet his team, and Kasamatsu comforts you the best way he knows how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was supposed to be you meeting the team.. BUT, I haven't figured the chapter out yet... So instead, here's one where Kasamatsu comforts you :D

You hold onto the strap of you bag, trying to focus on anything but the crowds of students leaving. It's a surprise visit, but you knew Kasamatsu would be free, as your brother spouts in cheerful glee about having a day off during lunch. The excuse you have in mind is you need help studying for an upcoming Math test... But the reality is, you want to see him.. To get some form of reassurance.. 

It's been about a month or two since you've began dating, and him, though it's mostly Ryouta, wants you to meet the team... You have no issue with that, you've seen them on the court, but to be introduced as BOTH his girlfriend and Ryouta's sister, it's an overwhelming thought. You haven't disclosed that information with your boyfriend, it's been a week since the incident... 

"______-chan?"

Your eyes brighten at his voice, and you give him a sheepish smile, tightening your grip. You wait for him to approach, most of the students have left, and you turn your head towards him.

"I... I was hoping you could help me study for an upcoming math test?"

The shock in his eyes linger for a little, before they soften and he scoffs, gently grabbing your free hand.

"You could've sent me a text first."

You look at him, eyes bright and hair blowing in the wind, "But then I wouldn't have been able to surprise you!"

He casts you a half-glare, the blush on his cheeks elicit a giggle from your lips. 

* * *

"What's on your mind, _____-chan?"

You blink, golden hues wide at his words, before shaking your head. "N...Nothing!"

He rolls his head, lightly bonking yours as he huffs, "You're a terrible liar."

You bite the bottom of your lip, staring down at your notes, scattered across the bed. He's sitting on the chair in front of your desk, facing you as he teaches you the formulas giving you the most trouble. You were hoping not to discuss this, because it's hard for you to admit out loud... But with the expectant gaze from his steel-blue hues boring at you, you find yourself growing weaker...

"Maybe I just wanted to spend time with you?"

He remains quiet, as if contemplating your words, moving to rest a hand on yours. "I wanted to spend time with you too... But this is the second time you came to Kaijou alone..." He leaves it hanging in the air, not wanting to remember the last time.. Instead he sighs, "So I want to make sure you're okay..."

His concern for you is enough to make you weak in the knees, and you find yourself biting your bottom lip, trying to contain your frustration.

"I... I'm nervous..."

He blinks, raising an eyebrow, scooting the chair closer to the bed. His hand on yours tightens, and he uses his thumb to rub the top of your skin.

"What are you nervous about, _____-chan?"

"I..." you stop, turning to look at him, eyes wet from unshed tears, "W...What if your team doesn't like me?"

Silence... "...Hah?"

You turn your head to look at your blanket, biting your bottom lip, "I... I know how much you want to introduce me to your team..." you murmur, lacing your fingers with his, "R...Ryouta wants me to meet everyone too.. and it's...." you stop, trying to collect your thoughts. "It's a bit overwhelming... Knowing I'll be introduced as both your girlfriend AND his sister..."

He remains silent, but you feel him staring, and it makes it easier to get your thoughts out... You're not asking him for advice, but, expressing how you're feeling... And he hums, rubbing the back of his head.

"I...If this helps... I...I'm nervous too..."

His quiet confession has you looking at him again, and you can see the blush on his cheeks.. But his words have a calming effect... To think, he'd share the same feelings as you? Without warning, you tug him onto the bed, pulling him onto you into a hug. You ignore the scattered papers now on the floor, or the slight creak from the added weight.. You focus on him above you, face burying in his shoulder.

"....I... I've never liked having attention on me..." you whisper, though Kasamatsu can hear it... "I...It's not because of Ryouta though..." you explain, holding him closer. "I... I just don't like having titles..."

Because when you have titles, people treat you differently. They hold you on a high pedestal, try to get close with you just to stab you in the back later... And even if they don't, they lose interest the moment someone with a bigger title comes along... And then, there's the added pressure of 'being' the best... It can emotionally damage a person, and you don't want to re-live losing your brother again...

"S...Sports are different..." you mutter, "Because you play together... And an audience is looking at everyone.. Not just one specific person..." Even then, the intensity at Teiko became too much, and despite loving Volleyball, you needed to take a break from it... If only to find appreciation for the sport again.

The whole time you're speaking, Kasamatsu is laying there, listening to your words.. Although you're whispering, it sounds like a shout.. And he listens intently, letting you express your emotions without being judged. He's heard the rumors of Teiko, seen just how entitled and arrogant Kise was when he first joined the team... But hearing how you speak about titles gives him more clarification. And he knows... Part of that was because of your estranged relationship with your brother. He continues to rub the back of your head, though the position is uncomfortable, and he adjusts your position so you're on his chest, and he's now on his back.

"It... It's okay... To feel that way ____-chan..." he whispers, watching as you meet his gaze, "I.. I don't know exactly what you've been through... But I've been in some pretty... rough situations myself..."

He remembers last year, losing the Interhigh with his team... And then this year... Different situations, same ending... "That said, the only thing we can do is learn from those and move on... To better ourselves so we can continue playing."

He hums, "That said, you're my first girlfriend... So I'm nervous... But because I learned you were Kise's sister, it was easier to handle..." because whether or not he can admit it, his opinion seems to hold higher than the rest of his team... "Knowing he's accepting of us together, makes it easier to deal with too..."

He moves to press a soft kiss to your forehead, gently stroking your cheek, attempting to hide his blush... He knows you can feel it, but it's easier to live in denial... He feels you shift, and he looks down, just in time to feel your lips on his. Ignoring the heat on his skin, he closes his eyes, soaking in your warmth, your affection. He's not used to this... Being gentle.. Or receiving that kind of attention... But because it's from you, he finds himself craving it more than he anticipated.

You pull away, if only to catch your breath, before resting your cheek in the crook of his neck. His words always have an impact, and you're so grateful for his patience. A soft smile curls on your lips at the thought, nuzzling into his warmth..

"...Thank you Yu-chan..."

You hear his heart race faster, but choose to curl closer, closing your eyes for a few minutes...

"_____-chan... We still have studying to do..."

You pout, not looking at him as you squeeze him lovingly, shaking your head, "...F...Five minutes..."

You hear his sigh, and you feel him bend towards your ear, breath tickling your skin.

"If you're not up in five minutes, no more hugs for a week."

You immediately jump up and scramble off the bed, collecting your papers...

"L...Let's finish studying!!!"

His laughter echoes in the air as you get back to work... But he remains beside you, one arm wrapped around your waist as he teaches you the equations needed for the test.


	14. You're short but cute... I can't decide which has my heart pounding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kasamatsu helps you reach a book off the high shelf in a library... Pure fluff during exam time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said this would be the chapter reader meets Kaijou.. But this idea kind of popped into my head.. and I wanted to write it badly xD. Trust me, when I say the meeting comes soon!

"Why can't he be more prepared?" you mumble, scouring the Kaijou library... It's... much bigger than the one at Seirin, to be expected from a prestigious private high school... Doesn't mean it's not intimidating.. You decided to help Kise study for exams, because you miss seeing your brother, but the other reason was he couldn't play in the Winter Cup if he failed... 

_"______-cchi!! You have to help me!!! Kasamatsu-senpai will kill me if I fail another test!!!"_

A sigh left your lips, and you go down the aisle, golden hues seeking out the English-Japanese dictionary... Because of course the class your brother was failing at, happened to be English... One of your top classes... 

" _He should really pay attention to his teacher more... it seems Ryouta and Taiga share that same characteristic..."_ you giggle, before frowning. Upon seeing the book you needed, you began to decide how to go about this... You could always ask a random student for help... But you're an outsider, and with your hair, it would draw a lot of unwanted attention towards you... So instead you decided to try and climb the shelves..

In your haste to solve your problem, you fail to realize your boyfriend walking past the aisle, concern and slight anger on his face.. 

Kasamatsu didn't know what to think when he saw you climbing the shelves... It would've made more sense for you to ask for help... As opposed to trying to climb the very tall shelf.. But the determination on your face elicits a blush on his face, mostly because he's still trying to wrap his head around the fact you're dating him... But, his protectiveness kicks in, and he finds himself walking to you quickly, carefully grabbing your sides and places you on his shoulders..

The sudden movement causes you to gasp, and when you see Kasamatsu beneath you, the blush on your cheeks darkens heavily... It makes you stammer, so you quickly grab the book and carefully swing down him, hiding your face in the cover...

"Y...Yukio-senpai! W...Where'd you-"

"What were you thinking, _____-chan??" he hisses, casting you a disappointing frown, "Y...You could've hurt yourself!"

His eyes see a couple girls at the end of the aisle, and he quickly grabs your arm, gently tugging you towards the back, ignoring your small struggles. He makes sure no one is near, before he gently presses you against the wall, pinning you between his body and wood.. His blue hues darken, but there's no malice or anger... Rather, it's concern and worry evident in his eyes... 

It makes you feel guilty, and you look at the ground, unable to hold his gaze... Fidgeting with the book in your hands, you bite your bottom lip, trying not to stammer as you murmur, 

"I... I was thinking I could reach it myself..." a pause, "I... I didn't want to approach someone I didn't know..."

He tilts his head, eyebrow raising at your words... But it dawns on him... "You're worried about drawing attention to yourself because of Kise, right?"

"W...We're already studying together! I don't know why he asked me to help him here... Considering I don't even go here..." you whisper, holding the book to your chest. "I don't fit in... And I just wanted to study in peace."

He takes a quick glance around, making sure no other student has interrupted them before tugging you into his chest. He ignores your gasp, cheeks burning from the blush as he stares at the wood. 

"It's okay ____-chan..." he looks down at you, smiling softly, "Follow me."

You blink, but don't say anything as Kasamatsu drags you to a corner of the library, where a few tables are occupied.. But mostly by students who are studying alone. He keeps his gaze straight, but you can tell by his trembling hands he's nervous... It makes you smile a little, almost stumbling when he stops at a lone table.

"Here..." he whispers, gently patting the table. "This is my favourite place to study... Everyone's quiet, focuses on their own studies and you can teach idiot Kise without worrying about his fangirls bothering you.."

You can't form words, finding yourself walking to the window... You could see the track and others running... But it brought... A form of peace.. You smile, gently tugging his hand as you kiss his cheek. Ignoring the heat on both your cheeks, you manage to smile at him, eyes bright in happiness...

"Thank you, Yukio-senpai... For helping me..."

It takes him a bit to respond, but he finds his lips curling into a tiny smirk, as he brings you to his lips, whispering in your ear,

"I..I'm the only one allowed to see up your skirt."

The reaction is immediate, and he finds himself laughing, despite the blush and the expression on your face.. But before he could draw unwanted attention to you, he leans forward to kiss your mouth. His grin grows when your arms wrap around his neck, and he holds you against the table, slowly moving to rub your stomach when...

"K...Kasamatsu-senpai?! W...What are you and ____-cchi doing??"

Kise's voice cuts in, and in your embarrassment, you forgot where you were... And luckily for you, no one else was around.. But....

"KISE!!!!"

In a few moments, you were sure everyone would be swarming your table, and no studying would be accomplished.. But you find yourself smiling and giggling in embarrassment, seeing your brother and boyfriend in a small squabble, until Kise was dragged outside to run laps for interrupting... And you sat in the library, watching them from above as they raced around the track.


End file.
